


Jamie and Arabella

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daycare, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 27,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Jamie, a single daddy to his 18 month old daughter, Arabella must leave her in the care of strangers for the first time. He chooses Beauchamp Child Care where he meets the owner Claire.





	1. Day Care

He hates this. Hates waking his daughter up to take her to his first day of daycare. All her eighteen months, she has spent in the loving care of her auntie, Jamie's sister Jenny. But she, six months gone with her first and on bed rest, is no longer able to do it. 

He sighs and reaches down to lift her up out of bed. She curves around him, her chestnut curles tickling his nose. Her blue eyes, his eyes, slowly open.

"Good morning daddy." 

"Good morning Arabella."

"Auntie?"

"No, remember. You get to go play with other children today?" 

"Want auntie." She declares as he changes her nappie and dresses her for the day.

"I ken love. But, you will have fun with the other children. Come, let's go meet them."

Beauchamp Child Care is highly recommended and just a kilometre from his office. He has no choice but to place his precious child in the hands of stranges and wants to be close. He had done primary reasearch and Arabella had been accepted. But, he will not be leaving her here until he meets the proprietor, a Miss Claire Beauchamp. He needs her to understand the precious child his daughter is.

They enter the cheerful play room and Arabella looks around in wonder. A young lady walks up. "Hi, my name is Ava. This must be Arabella."

"Arabella, can ye introduce yerself?" He felt a need to prove to these stranges how bright she is.

"I am Arabella Jamesina Fraser. Daughter of James Fraser."

"Very nice to meet you. Would you like to come play?" She looks up at Jamie and he lets her hand go. He really hates this. But ken's it is necassary. And he must speak to Miss Beauchamp.

"Go lass. Daddy must speak to Miss Beauchamp."

"She is in her office. Through there." The young lady directs Jamie to a door on the other side of the room while leading Arabella over to an area where a group of kids are playing with clay. "She will be just fine." She says when he hesitates. He squares his shoulders, turns towards the door and walks over. He briskly knocks.

"Come in." An English voice calls out. He does. She sits at her desk and raises when he enters. A beautiful lady with hair a shade darker then his daughter's, honey colored eyes that are full of light, and a smile that draws him in, removing a trace of the fear he feels about leaving his child with strangers.

"Miss Beauchamp."

"Claire please. And you are James Fraser?"

"Jamie, aye. Arabella's daddy."

"Yes. Such a beautiful name. Have a seat." He does and is happy to see her office has a huge window in the front. It allows him to keep an eye out for Arabella.

"Thank you. It means 'prayful'. We fought hard for her, ye see."

"Ahh."

"Tis why I wished to meet with ye. She is my whole world. Her mam, Lily, died an hour after she was born. They couldn't stop the bleeding. I lost my brother at age seven. My own mam at age six and ten and my da three years ago. It is just my sister Jenny and brother-in-law Ian, their bairn, if God wills his survival and Arabella. Tis all that is left of my family. I tell ye this so ye ken how precious she is. She has never been with anyone but family. My sister Jenny, her precious auntie, was taking care of her. She was just placed on bed rest. So, I had to find day care. You are highly recommendated and a mere kilometre from my work. I am going to try to trust ye with her. But, tis hard."

"I understand Jamie. We have an open door policy here. You are welcomed to come by any time to check on her."

"That..that is good. How do ye handle disciple?"

"Redirection and time out. We will restrain any child that is to out of control. Hold them tight until they calm down. If Arabella is disciplined, you will receive a full report."

"And if she sobs when I leave?"

"We comfort them, try to redirect them. But Jamie, if, after twenty minutes or so, she is still crying, we will ring you. We don't let our children stay upset."

"That is good to hear."

"I know it is tough leaving her with people you don't know. We try to make it as easy on the children and parents as possible."

"I can see. Are the blinds always open?" He gestures to the blinds over the big window overlooking the play area.

"They are, as long as there are children on the floor. I keep a close eye. And Jamie, I go above the National requirements when doing background checks on my employees. I hire only woman over 21. They are checked out through the National and international child abuse registers. They are required to take classes in early childhood education and child abuse awareness once a year. I pay for them."

"That is impressive."

"I know your daughter is precious to you. They are all precious to me. I will see them cared for and protected."

"I feel better. Thank you for talking with me Claire."

"You are welcome. My door is always open. I can't imagine how hard being a single father is."

"Tis verra hard. But she is worth it." He looks down at his phone," I need to be off. I will be late for court."

"A barrister?"

"Nae. I am a counselor for at risk youth. One of my bairns is due in court on a shoplifting charge. I will be with him as he has nae family."

"What an awesome job. Don't worry to much about Arabella. She is doing fine." She is. Happliy squashing and molding the clay under the watchful eye of Ava.

"Thank ye again. You've my cell?"

"We have and your office and sister's numbers. We will ring if there is trouble." He nods, stands up and shakes her hand. He slips out of the office and, with one last longing look at his daughter, out the door.


	2. Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Fergus in court.

Fergus, who's last name is unknown by all but God and possibly his long absent mam, stands defiant, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, staring at Jamie. They are in the hall outside the door to the courtroom where Fergus will soon be entering.

"I don't care! What does it matter? The boy's home or kid jail, I am still confined."

"It matters, ye wee rattan, because confinement in the boy's home won't keep ye from going to uni or getting a job!" His worry for his daughter made his tone sharper then it would normally be. He is frustrated though. Fergus, just ten and three, seems content to throw his future away.

"Me uni? Come Jamie, you know that isn't happening?"

"I ken no such thing. Ye have the brains Fergus. If ye just apply them to the right thing. Which is not changing the locking codes at the boy's home and locking the staff out." This is the reason he and Jamie are in court today. "Look lad. I ken this judge. He is tough but fair. Ye admitting ye did wrong and promising to nae use yer power for evil again, may keep this off yer record and yer bum on this side of the bars."

"Alright." He lets his shoulders down and he is once again the sweet but tough lad Jamie had rescued off the streets five years ago. He pushed his black curles off his face and lifts his black eyes to Jamie. "It was funny though."

It takes everything in Jamie not to laugh. "Come. Ye are up."

"Fergus, what you did shows a quick mind. I would like to see it used for the right purpose." Judge Murtagh Fitzgibbon looks down at the lad before him. He tries to be tough but he was shaking in his skin.

"Yes sir. I know it was wrong and apologize sir."

"A good start. I would hate to see your mind corrupted behind bars. So, this is my sentence. You will write out and deliver personal apologies to everyone effected by your little stunt. And, you will enroll in the dual uni courses when ye return to school in a week. When, after the first year, I see you maintaining high grades, I will expunge this little incident from your record. If, you get in trouble in the next year or fail to follow my directives, I will place you behind bars and your record will stand. Do you understand?"

"I do sir. Thank you sir."

"I am giving you a big chance. Don't blow it."

"Dual uni courses!" Fergus complains to Jamie as soon as they are free from the courthouse. "I will be a freak." Jamie stops him and turns him around.

"Do ye ken what he is offering ye? By the time ye finish yer 12th year, ye can ave two whole years of uni. Ye will be far ahead of anyone else when ye stand to receive yer diploma. With the right courses, ye can have a degree."

"What does it matter? I will have no family to congratulate me. No mam or da cheering. I do it. But, just to stay out of jail. Let's go." He stomps towards Jamie's auto. He follows slowly.


	3. Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes to pick up Arabella from her first day of day care.

He hurries to Beauchamp Child Care at 4:30 that evening. He is anxious to see how Arabella's first day went and to have her back safe in his arms. The children are all outside when he arrives, playing on the playground. He watches for a moment, awed by the joy on his daughter's face as she is swung high in the toddler safe swing. He is surprised to see the owner herself, Claire pushing her.

"Higher!" He picks out her voice from the many that fill the fenced in space. 

"Okay. But only a bit." Her posh English voice is softened by laughter as she pushes her just a bit higher. She sees him and smiles. She slowly stops the swing. 

"Nooo, wanna swing!" His child calls out. Claire smiles at her and directs her attention towards him. "Daddy!!" She tries to remove herself from the swing but she is firmly strapped in. Claire.unhocks her and lifts her out and clear of the other swingers. She runs over and he sweeps her up in his arms.

"I have so missed you a' leannen." 

"I missed you." She buries her face in his chest and he holds her tight. He feels complete again with the solid weight of his bairn in his arms. Claire walks up. 

"I am surprised to see ye out here with the bairns." He comments.

"That is good to hear. Was she okay today?" 

"She was. She did fuss a bit when she found you gone but settled fairly quickly."

He chuckles. "I dinna ken whether to be relieved or sad at that."

"Be proud. It means you are raising a self confident little lady."

"Thank ye. I will. So nae discipline problems?"

"Nary a one. But, don't expect that every day.. There seems to be a honeymoon type period with children first entering day care."

"Did she nap?"

"She did. But, she played quite hard. It is normal for them to be quite sleepy for the first week or so." She gathers up her things, placing them in her knapsack and handing them to her daddy.

"Thank you Claire. I am glad I choose your center."

"Me too Jamie. I will see you both in the morning?"

"Aye. See ye.then."


	4. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie answers questions about Arabella's mam.

"Jamie, can I ask you some questions about Arabella's mum?" They sit in her office the next day. He had stopped by at noon to check on his daughter. He finda her napping with the others. When Claire asks him to join her in her office, that she has some questions, he is happy to. He has an hour and a good view of his sleeping angel.

"Aye, may I ask why?"

"Of course. We were drawing family pictures earlier. Arabella's has you, her aunt, big belly and all, and her uncle. I know that her mum passed soon after she was born. I just need to know what she knows of her so, we don't overstep."

"Makes sense. Weel, the backstory isna one she is old enough to ken yet. Ye see, we weren't married, Lily and I. Twas a one-night-stand that resulted in the bairn."

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't wish." Claire is embarrassed and a bit, uncomfortable.

"Nae, I think I must. What ye must ken is, I am naught the same man who picked up the waitress from the tavern, took her home, and got her with bairn. But I was.

It was months after my da died. Was a stroke. One moment he was working in the fields. The next down on the ground, gone. I was grieving and angry. Nae in the right state of mind to be out. She was sweet, beautiful, and willing. Was enough. She left the next morning. I dinna even ken her last name, at the time. Or her mine. She found out a month later that Arabella was on the way but had no way to contact me. All she could do was wait and see if I showed back up. I did, three months later. She told me and I dinna react well. I ask her what certainty I had it was mine. She rightfully told me to go to hell. I stormed out. I dinna see her again for another two months. Time enough to get my head out my own arse. 

She was seven months along by then. She dinna want a thing to do with me at first. Said she dinna need me. I persisted. Showed up at the OB's, child birth classes. Finally she let me in. It wasn't for her. It was for the bairn, for Arabella. She called when she went into labor. Allowed me to hold her hand, to breath with her. 

I knew as soon as I laid my eyes on her that she was mine. God was gracious to the fool I was. She came out the image of my late mam. I fell instantly and permanently in love. I would and will do anything for her. I would have done anything for her mam, for the gift of her. 

I was in the nursery, watching as they weighed and measured her. A nurse came in. She was frantic and dragged me back to Lily's room. I got there just in time to hear her request that we name her, Arabella. Twas the last thing she said on earth. The placenta was stuck. They were going to take her to surgery to remove it, when she started bleeding, hemorrhaging. Thay tried all they could."

"Did you love her?"

He shakes his head. "It makes the guilt worse. She died from childbirth. Birthing a baby I placed in her and I dinna love her. I would have tried to come to. For Arabella. For the gift she is. To make her life as grand as possible. I would have tried."

"I believe you Jamie."

"Thank you. I am not that man anymore. She has changed me. I have changed for her. I regret not showing that to Lily. I pray she was at peace, that she ken'd our daughter would be loved by me."

"I bet she was."

"I must go. Have several bairns to see this afternoon. Thank you for listening and caring enough to ask."

"It is my job." 

"Ye are good at it." He stands and turns to the door.

"You are a grand da Jamie. Lily is looking down in peace."

"Thank ye Claire." He smiles brilliantly at her and walks out.


	5. About Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over lunch, Jamie gets to know Claire better. And she tells him a secret.

Jamie and Arabella Chapter 5 About Claire

 

 

Jamie starts to spent every lunch hour at Beauchamp Child Care. He watches his daughter sleep and gets to know the woman in charge of those watching over her.

“You didn’t need to bring me lunch,” Claire protested on the fifth day when he arrives with two orders from Wan Chan’s.

“Och lass, I did. Ye don’t eat. Ye spend yer lunch doing paperwork, which I understand; it doesn’t end for me eiter. But, ye must take time to eat.” He hands her one of the bags. “I recall ye saying ye like sushi.”

“Thank you Jamie. I don’t really take time to take care of myself.”

“Weel lass, us single people must. For no one else will.”

“Or we can look after each other.” She says with an smile of appreciation. “This looks and smells delicious. Thank you Jamie, truly.”

“Ye are truly welcome.” They eat in silence for a bit, Jamie watching Arabella sleeping and Claire eating with one hand while filing out the ever present forms with the other.

“Why did ye choose this career?” He asks as he gathers up their rubbish.

“Well, I had a very interesting childhood. Raised by my Uncle Lamb, after the death of my parents at age five.”

“So sorry Claire.” He gently touches the back of her hand.

“Thank you. It was a long time ago. But..Uncle Lamb is an archaeologist. I was raised, literally, all over the world. I saw all types of families. And , what I learned was even the best families can use help. Aunts that come in and help with toddlers after new babies come. Grandmother’s who take over when the parents can’t. Uncle’s who take over the raising of bratty five year olds.”

“I am sure ye weren’t a brat.”

She chuckles. “Oh, I can be.” Their eyes meet and for a moment there is sparks. She drops her eyes first. “I..ahhh just wanted..”

“To be part of the village.” He supplies struggling to regain composer. What was that?

“Exactly. And also to try to instill some of what I learned. Respect, sharing, corporation.”

“Makes sense.”

“And,” she stops and debates. Do you want to go there Beauchamp? Do you trust him enough?

“And?”

“Yah, ahhh…and, when I was eighteen I started having very heavy, ahhh monthlies. My uncle sent me to the best doctor, best OB/GYN he could find. She discovered sever fibroids. They were everywhere. On my tubes, uterus, well, all over. She tried all non surgical ways to rid me of them. But eventually, they had to go, you see. They could have developed into cancer. So, she did what they had to do. I have been on hormone replacement therapy sense.”

“She..you had a hysterectomy?”

“Yes, a complete one. I will never carry a child so I wanted to surround myself with them.”

“Christ Claire, I am sorry.”

“Thank you. I grieved so hard for so long. I have no siblings, lost my parents, and then the ability to have my own children. But, after a while, and some therapy, I realized that I still have and can have a full life. And, when I am ready, can build a family through adoption. It is okay.” 

“And ye will be a kick-arse mam.” 

She laughs, throwing her head back and letting those curles flow behind her. The sight fills Jamie with a unexpected bolt of desire. “Thank you Jamie, I truly will. You are a fantastic listener. Very few people know so if I can count on your discretion.”

“Ye can. I am glad I was here to listen. Seems ye needed to tell someone.”

“I think I did.”

“Crips,” he looks down at the time on his phone.“I must go. Have a social worker for one of my bairns to meet with.”

“Of course. Thank you again Jamie.” They both stand and look at each other for a minute. 

“Ah Claire, would it be to forward in offering a hug? Ye seem to need one and I give great ones.”

“That would be lovely Jamie.” They both step towards each other. He wraps his arms tight around her. She is stiff for just a second before relaxing in to him. They hold each other close for just a few seconds. They move away slowly.

“Weel, I will see ye at 5.”

“Yes, have a good rest of the day Jamie.”

“Ye to Claire.” He walks out and she watches until he is completely gone before she lets out a shaky breath.


	6. A Date, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire, with the encouragement of her friend, Kate, thinks about asking Jamie out.

"Okay, who is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The bloke you are mooning over. The guy you can't stop thinking about. Who is he?" Claire sits across from her best mate, Kate. They have been friends since uni. And now, with Claire busy running her day care and Kate in her last year of law school, they have a standing date to get together once a week for tea. Which they are having now in Claire's flat.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." 

"Please, who are you talking to. Don't make me treat you as a hostile witness. I know that look. There is a guy. Now dish."

"Crimmy, why does my best mate have to be a barrister in training?" Kate just smiles at her from across her coffee table. Her green eyes flash with excitement and she bobs her head causing her short black hair to bob too.

"Because you need someone in your life who won't allow you to lie to yourself." Claire gives her an exasperated sigh. 

"Okay. Their is a single father of the most precious little girl. She is.."

"Nope! If you get to talking about the child, you will never get back on track. Tell me about daddy."

"He is very tall. Has rhe most amazing head of red curles you will ever see. The flow down the back of his neck. Blue eyes. He is sweet, kind, a great listener, an awesome father."

"When are.you asking him out?"

"Wot? You know I can't do that Kate."

"And why not? There is no law against it. I would know."

"Cute. You know exactly why."

"Dating is to lead to marriage," she quotes imitating Claire's more univeral English accent," and no one will want to marry me if I can't get pregnant."

"Just so."

"Claire, couple of things. No, dating can just be dating. You know. Having fun. And, there are blokes out there who would be willing to built a family with you through adoption. And one more thing, I have never seen your face light up like it did while talking about this , single dad."

"Jamie," she inserts.

"Ah Jamie. Well, he is special for he makes your face light up like the sun. You deserve happiness. You are due. Consider asking him. I guarantee you will not regret it."

"Fine. I will ask."

"Hooray!"

"I will be here with ice cream and alcohol."

"Okay then."

×××××××

Lord, was she nervous. She watches the clock, neglecting the stacks of paperwork on her desk, as it gets closer to noon and Jamie's arrival. She still isn't sure but, willing to take this small leap. After all, Kate was right, dang her, he does do something to her.

"Hello Claire. Brought subs. Is that okay? Are you okay?" The lass is bone white and had startled at the sound of his voice.

"I...ahhh..yes, that is okay. I am. I just...sit Jamie. I am fine, really." He still stands, the sub bag in his hand, hovering over her like he fears she may faint. She feels like it, with pounding heart and sweaty hands. The self-confident, self-assured lady, that started Beauchamp Child Care, is in her somewhere under the giddy teen that wants to come out. She just needs to find her. Jamie sits but keeps his eyes on her.

"Are you sure lass. You look a bit queer."

"I am. I have something to ask you. I am a tad nervous about it."

"Ye can ask me anything." His hand reaches across her desk and covers hers. "Yer pulse is beating like a snare drum. Ye are nervous. What is it Claire?"

"Oh God! Okay." She takes a deep breath," Will you go out with me?" 

"On a date." 

"Yes." She looks up and meets his eyes.

"When can you get a sitter?"

"Friday night. Arabella has a standing play date with her Uncle Ian."

"Perfect. Friday night it is." He still covers her hand and moves his fingers finding hers and linking them together.

"Quite perfect."


	7. What Day Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie realize what day they have set their date for. Oops.

She is a nervous wreak when she woke Friday. So involved in worry over that nights date, that she completely blanked on the significance of the day. Until she entered the center. And the red and pink hearts slapped her in the face.

"What day is it?" She asks Anna, one of her most trusted employees, in a strangled voice.

"Feb. 14th, Valentine's Day. Are you okay?"

"No. Oh bl..." She stops and smiles at the little faces looking up at her. Arabella's isn't yet among them. It is around a half hour before Jamie brings her. He is so busy in the morning, he usually just drops her off with a wave. It isn't until lunch that they talk. Did he know? Does he think she has deliberately choosen today for their first date. Oh man!

"I just...I wasn't paying attention. Are you guys ready to make Valentine's cards for your adults?" She asks the children in a false cheery voice. A chorus of 'yes' and the ladies have them sat at various tables and started. Claire retreats to her office to decide what to do.

"Did ye ken?" He greets her at noon. She has spent the morning debating what to do. She moved between cancelling and accepting it as fate. She was still thinking when he walks in. "I went the make reservations and the lad laughed at me. Said didn't I know what day it was? I dinna. I just am to busy to pay attention. He told me."

"I didn't. I should have but didn't, until I walked in and saw the prep for the cards. I...do you wish to cancell?"

"Do ye?"

"I...I didn't want you to think this was deliberate. That I set up our first date on Valentines Day."

"I don't, now. Do ye want to cancell Claire?"

"No. I thought about it. All morning. But...no I don't."

"I don't either. Ahhh, since we canna get a reservation, do ye wish to come to my house? I dinna want to sound to forward, tis just the only place I ken we can get a decent meal today."

"Don't trust my cooking?" She teases.

"Nae, that isna it. Truly. Tis just my responsibility to see to dinner."

"I ask you out Jamie."

"Ohhh I am bugger this all up, aren't I?"

"You are adorable when you are embarrassed. I would love to come to your house Jamie and I know you have no motivation outside of a date we can't have at a restaurant."

"Thank you. Say seven?"

"Perfect. Where do you live?" He tells her and they get through lunch. 

++++

"You got me into this. Now, come help me get ready." She demands of Kate when she calls her after work.

"Valentine's Day! I didn't tell you to have your first date today." She says through her giggles.

"Just get here!"

 

"Red. Has to be your red dress." They stand in her bedroom before her open closet.

"It shows a lot. A lot of everything." Claire protests. Cut very low in front and very high at the hem, it was a dress she wore very rarely.

"Kinda the point. When was the last time.you had sex?"

"Oh no, Kate. This is just a date."

"At his house."

"Only because we couldn't get reservations."

"Put it on. Let's see."

She does while protesting," Dinner and conversation, only."

"Perfect. You have a great chest and legs. Show off your assets."

"Oh, alright. But it is just.."

"Dinner and conversation, I know." She twist her curles into a twist leaving a few hanging lose. Minimal make-up and dangling gold earrings, and she is ready. "I slipped some rubbers in your purse, just in case."

"Kate, we aren't doing anything. Besides, I can't get pregnant, remember."

"It isn't just about contraception, you know. Better safe. Have fun. You deserve it."

"Thanks." She takes several deep breathes and heads out.

+++++

She smiles when she sees the trike in the lawn by the light of the porch light. It steadies her somewhat. She climbs out, holding tight to the bottle of wine. She walks on to the little porch and knocks. He opens immediately.

"I brought wine. Red because, well." She trails off when she sees the look on his face. It was to much, the red dress. He wears khaki's and a blue botton down shirt, with the first few bottons undone. Way to much. 

"Claire," he finds his voice after a moment. She had taken his breath.

"I just get few opportunities to dress up. I...sorry. It is to much."

"Nae, It is just ye are the must beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Wot?" 

"Come in. Christ, ye must think me draft." He moves aside and she walks in.

"No. Just maybe in need of an eye exam." She jokes, made a bit breathless by his words.

"I've eyes like a hawk. Always have. Ye dinna see yourself clearly."

"Maybe." She hands him the wine and their hands glaze. Time stops as they both look down at their hands. It re-starts when she says," Will you give me the tour?"

"Aye, but first. I would verra much lime to kiss ye Claire. May I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Experimenting with cliffhangers.


	8. To Kiss or.Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they kiss? Will she get the tour? Will it end.in his bedroom?

"I would really like to kiss you? May I?" His question hung in the still air. She wanted him to and badly. To badly. And that is what worried her. Not the kiss but being able to stop.

"Would," she stopped and licked her.suddenly dry lips," would it...ahhh..would we be able to stop? To keep it just a kiss." She looked up and meet his serious eyes.

"Aye. If all ye want is a kiss, there willna be more."

"It isn't a matter.of want. If it was..," she shakes her head as if shaking her thoughts clean. "It is a matter of being smart, taking things slow, being responsible."

"And ye always do the smart, safe, responsible thing?" He asks as he took a step closer. She can feel the heat coming off him and she shivers.

"I try. But you Jamie. You are dangerous to my carefully ordered life." Her voice drops to a whisper and she rewets her lips. His eyes follow and he swallows hard. 

"Sorry. I wasna expecting ye either. My da said but.."

"Your dad said?"

"Later. I will..may I kiss ye Claire?"

"Please." He groans, a second before his.lips touch hers. It has her pressing up.and closer. The contact is explosive. She gasps and then moans as the first gentle touch deepens. Her tongue comes out to run across his lips and he opens up.as he pulls her closer, his hands pressing against the small of her back , right above where he really wanted them. But, just a kiss so he locked them there. Her hands tangle in his hair, as soft as she has imagined, as her tongue starts to explore his mouth. His tongue soon joins in, twisting around hers. 

Just a kiss, it is what she had asked for. But now, feeling him, all of him, pressed tight against her, she was.having trouble keeping that in mind. She hadn't had sex in a long time and.imagined that, to take Jamie in her.body, would go far beyond sex. Would cause orgasms of epic proportions. The connection would be mind-blowing. She wanted to feel what she felt against her thigh, buried root deep inside of her. But, oh bloody hell, not yet. She moved away from that sweet mouth. Tried to put some distance between their bodies.

"I am sorry. I just.." 

"Hush mo chariade. A kiss. I promised to stop." He took several deep breaths as he struggles to return blood flow to.his brain. "I promised a tour. Shall we?"


	9. A Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie shows Claire his home.

She takes the time to look, really look around, the room she stands in. She smiles at the pics lining the wall. Pics of an infant who must be Arabella. One taken at the hospital with a woman who must be Lily. 

"It is the only picture that there will ever be of them together. I want her to ken who her mam is." He explains joining her.

"Of course Jamie. I see her in Arabella. In the shape of her ears, her nose, the brown in her hair."

"Aye. She has a lot of her mam's personality too. The stubbornness. The take-no- crap, I will do it my way additude. It will serve her well later."

Claire laughs. "But now it is challanging."

"Aye. Come. I will show ye her room." He takes her hand, linking their fingers as he leads her down a short hall. He opens the first door and she enters a room fit for a princess. The walls are painted a light purple. Her toddler bed is in the shape of a castle and is very pink. There is a small table and tea set. The chairs are filled with stuffys awaiting their tea. A bookcase cattycornered across from it is filled with everything from board books up to the Little House on the Prairie series and Little Woman.

"I ken she canna read them yet. But, I wish her to ken the value of truly good literature." He explains. And he earns another piece of her heart. "Would you like to see my room or the kitchen?"

"Your room and then we can eat. Whatever you are cooking smells delicious."

"Och it is not but a simple lasagna. Arabella enjoys helping me layer it. So, I made something she could help with before heading to Lallybroch."

"Perfect in everyway Jamie." Christ, if she isn't careful, she is abt to fall deeply in love with him. "Your room?"

It is right across from his daughter's. And a man's room. Paneled in dark wood, the centerpiece of the room is a massive king size bed covered in a dark blue tartan patterned bedspread. Manly but there is still evidence that he is a daddy. The sippy on the nightstand. A stack of nappies on the dresser amidst the colognes and aftershaves. And a picture of Arabella and him has a place of honor in the center. She grins as her eyes drift bed. And she has a flash of what could be( or is it will be). She sees herself spread in the center of that bed, naked and spread eagle with Jamie's curles tickling her thighs. She blushes and turns away.

"I am ready to eat now." She says her voice a bit high.

"Me too Claire but will settle for food." She looks at him with wide eyes. Did he see the same? His own flushed face said so. What is going on between them? He takes her hand and he feels his pulse, the quick thump thump, against her wrist as he leads her to the kitchen.

"It is very good. Be sure to give my compliments to your co-chef." She says as they sit at the little round table. The kitchen is bright and cheery. Arabella is everywhere here. From the booster seat that Jamie unstraps so Claire can sit, to the collection of heavy primary colored plastic dishes that are mixed in with the regular ceramic ones. Her drawings cover the fromt of the fridge. 

"I sure will. I wish her to find joy in cooking, in making healthy meals."

"You are starting at the right time. I knew you were teaching her that even before today."

"Really how?" He pours them both more wine.

"She will eat anything. A lot of my kids, especially at her age, are quite picky eaters. You can be very confident in the job you are doing with her."

"Thank ye Claire. I worry, ye ken. Being her only parent if I am meeting all her needs."

"As far as I can tell you are. And you are her only parent. You have your sister and brother-in-law."

"Aye and ye."

"Me?"

"Aye and yer staff. She is thriving in yer care."

"Right." What were you thinking he was saying Beauchamp? She chides herself. "Well I am happy to hear it. We try to be a good help to our parents."

"Are you trying to seduce me Jamie?"

"Och nae Claire. I respect yer boundaries. When ye are ready to move them, ye will tell me."

"I would love too Jamie."

They talk of their childhoods. She tells him tales of her adventures with her Uncle Lamb. He tells her of growing up exploring the monros and leochs around Lallybroch. They both relax even more as the wine bottle gets lower. She ends up resting her head against his chest as his arms wrap tight around her. She is telling him about the first lad she had kissed.

"He tasted of nervous sweat and tried to force his tongue in my mouth. It was not good."

He chuckles. "Mine was a blond lass that lived down the road. I was two and ten. She was a few years older. I dinna ken what to do with my hands. She dinna have that problem. Took a hold of my face, pressed our lips together. She told everyone I dinna ken what I was doing because I dinna use tongue."

"Oh," she is helplessly giggling," your first should have been with my first."

"Aye. I have got better."

"Yes you have. Kiss me Jamie."

"Oh Claire. I don't ken that I can stop."

"I don't know that I can either. Want to take the risk?" Her lips are a hair's breadth away from his.

"God yes!" He closes the distance.


	10. Will They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to stop?

Heat. That is all she can feel. It floats her blood and her mind, throwing her common sense and careful rules out the window. They have ended up laying on the couch, her already short dress pulled farther up by their movements. His lips move across her face and down her neck. Her hands are tangled in his hair, and it is as soft as she thought it would be. Was that her moaning and panting? 

He wants her more than he has ever wanted anyone. The taste of her skin, soft as silk and so sweet under his lips wasn't helping. He had vowed to let her decide how far they go. He needs to slow down. But, oh the wee noises she is making!

"Please!" She groans as she moves her body in a way that makes it clear she wants his lips a bit lower. "Please!" He could ask if she is sure. He should ask if she is sure. But, all he can do is move down, kissing across the top of her breasts. She moves her hands out of his hair and to where she can reach the zipper at the back of her dress.

"Are you sure Claire?" He finds the presence of mind to ask.

"Yes, I want you. Please Jamie. I know you want me too." She feels his want, pulsing against her leg.

"Oh, I want ye. Want ye so bad it is making it hard to think." He stills her hand. "Wait please." He ken's the sight of her breasts will drive the last of rationale thought out of him.

"Jamie." The pleading in her voice almost had him saying,' screw it' and taking her. But, she was worth more than a shag.

"I ken. I really do. But, you wanted just dinner."

"I can change my mind. I have."

"It would be more then a shag. You need to ken that. I used to do casual. But, I dinna anymore. It will, hell it does mean something. This pull between us. If you are not ready for that, then we need to stop."

"Are you serious?"

"Verra. I dinna ken what it is. Or, am at least not ready to name it. But, it exist. Ye ken it too."

"I...I am not ready to..I want you. I want to continue to see you. Is it enough?"

"Oh lass," and again he almost just lays her down and slips inside her. He wants to. Oh, he really wants to. But.."If only it were." He untangles them and gently pulls the hem of her dress down.

"Wow. Okay well you sure aren't a typical guy."

"Nae, I try to, now anyway, live above the lowest common denominator."

"So, this is about Arabella?"

"Partly. I do want to live right. Be a good example to her. But, it is also about ye and I. This isn't usual what is between us. I want to protect it and not make love to ye until it is making love."

"Oh Jamie. I am naught sure.."

"Take yer time lass. I will be here."

"I guess I should go then. I really enjoyed it."

"Definitely. And I will see you Monday."

"Aye." He takes her lips again, gently tenderly. They both groan when they pull apart. She stumbles out the door to catch the Uber she had called. She is glad she hadn't drove. She is more drunk on him then the wine.


	11. Jenny and Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they see something? Will he tell them?

He decides to go pick Arabella up from Jenny and Ian. He needs the distraction and can't stay in an empty house. He doesn't know if he is a fool or verra smart. His cock calls him a fool. His heart agrees he is smart. His brain, well, his brain, thinks a bit of both. He sighs as he walks up to the front door of Lallybroch.

"Jamie," his brother-in-law, Ian, greets him. "We dinna expect you back tonight. Dinna go weel then?"

"Nae , that wasn't it. It went...oh Christ Ian...she is the One. The one da promised I would find."

Ian nods his blond head sagely," And she doesn't feel the same?"

"Nae, I believe she does. She just isna ready to admit it. And I canna, it has to be more than a shag, on both our parts."

"Ye are a good man Jamie. Yer da would be proud." He pats his back and Jamie pats his.

"Thank ye Ian. Pulling away was.."

"Aye, I get ye. And ye couldn't stay in an empty house."

"Exactly. Is Arabella with Jenny?"

"She is." He leads then towards the stairs, his artificial leg causing his gait to sway a bit. "She was reading to her and our bairn."

Jamie smiles. He loves the pride in Ian's voice when he talks about his coming son. He and Jenny are going to be such good parents.

Arabella is curled against her coming cousin. Her hand rests on her Aunt Jenny's stomach. Jamie's heart almost stops with the surge of love he feels for all three of them.

"Jamie, lad, we dinna expect ye. Bad date?" She is whispering as Arabella is asleep.

"Nae, just the opposite." He tells her what he had told her husband.

"Oh Jamie, I am so happy for ye. To have found the woman who is yer other half. And, I ken she will be good to our Arabella. She has mentioned her several times tonight."

"Has she? What did she say?"

"That Miss Claire swings her high. That she gives good hugs. Plays dollies with her. That type of stuff. We dinna tell her ye were with Miss Claire."

"Good." He smiles with affection down at his angel. "Now just to get Miss Claire, on the same page."

"Ye will. Just keep showing her the love and respect ye have for her." Ian says.

"And kiss her as often as ye can. She willna be able to resist that for long." Jenny adds.

"Janet Fraser- Murray. Ye are a mess."

"Tis true. We have power in our kisses. Dinna ye agree Ian."

"Aye. She is right."

"I will do my best. We have another date planned for next Friday. Can ye?"

"Watch the lass? Of course. Unless this one decides to act up." She runs her hands over her son.

"Any more worrisome signs?"

"Nae. I am good as long as I stay in bed. Bored out of my head but.."

"But will be staying put." Ian says.

"Aye, I will."

"Ye will let me know if that changes?"

"Of course brother. And ye will keep us on what is happening with Miss Claire?"

"I will. Thank ye for watching her." He bends down and picks up his sleeping child. Her sleeping weight in his arms is comforting. How it should be. He adjusts her so he can hug his sister and Ian. "Thank ye again. Good night. I will call ye tomorrow."


	12. A Talk with Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will a friendly interrogation help Claire see her feelings clearly?

"So?" 

"So what?"

"Do not play dumb with me Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, how did the date go? Did you?"

"Come Kate, I told you it was just dinner."

"Yes, and your blush says otherwise. So spill." They sit across from each other at an outdoor resturant having tea. It is a standing date every Saturday to catch up. Despite this, Claire almost cancelled. For she knew that her friend would demand details. And vague answers would not do.

"There was more." She admits.

"I knew it! Did you shag?"

"Christ Kate. Are you sixteen? No. We did not shag."

"Well poo, what did you do?"

"There was some heavy kissing."

"Nice. Does he kiss good?"

"Very good," she stops and takes a restorative sip of tea before continuing," so good, in fact, that I wanted more. A lot more. As did he."

"Well damn, then why?"

"It couldn't be just shagging."

"Come Claire. Sometimes just shagging is good. It doesn't always have to mean something."

"I agree. I wasn't me that stopped it." She recalls the tightness of her nipples, the heat from between her legs, how hard he was against her. And then, him finding the strength to pull away. She looks up at her mate to find her mouth dropped wide open. "Yes, it was him."

"Him! The bloke stopped it? He said it couldn't be just a shag?"

"Yes," she pops a grape in her mouth and chews while she awaits Kate's, sure to be colorful, reply. She doesn't disappoint.

"Well, holy bloody hell. "

"My thoughts."

"Did he say why?"

"Yes," she sighs and picks up another grape. She doesn't eat it, just plays with it. This is the part she doesn't wish to discuss. But knows she needs too. She needs her mates advice. Damn. "He says there is something between us. Something that would be dishonored by a casual shag."

"Claire," her eyes get wide," he loves you."

"No! He can't. No way. Uh uh."

"And why the bloody hell not? You are a beautiful, sweet intelligent ambitious woman. You have your own business and are great with his daughter. What is not to love?"

"What about the fact I am infertile? I can never give him a child as beautiful as Arabella."

"You are more then your missing uterus." A couple walking by stopped to stare. "Oops. Sorry. But she is." They hurry past and Claire shakes her head at her. "You are. A real man will love you, for you. Not for the ability to produce future children. Is he a real man?"

"Oh yah," she shakes her head dislodging totally inappropriate thoughts, "he is doing anexcelkent job raising his daughter without her mum."

"And where is mum? Will she be a problem?"

"No. She passed soon after her daughter's birth."

Kate gasps and quickly crosses herself. "May her soul rest in peace. So he has been a single father all her life?"

"He has."

"A real man. A grand father. A man who has my best mate looking alive, truly alive. And, he happens to love her so much that he just won't have sex for sex sake. Can we clone him?" Claire laughs. "Seriously though. How do you feel about him?"

"Oh Kate. I am scared. So scared. If we get serious, what if he decides later that he would rather not be with someone barren?"

"Claire," she takes her hands across the table," not ever man is him. Not ever man will react like him."

"I know but.."

"No buts," she squeezes her hand tight," how do you feel about this Jamie?"

"I love him." Said in a whisper with tear filled eyes.

"Good. Now to get you past those fears."


	13. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire have an important conversation

It wasn't the right place or time. But, she couldn't hold it in anymore. They sit, as normal, across from each other over their lunch hour. It has been a few days since her confession with Kate. Since the revelation from that came out of that conversation. She had went over and over it in her head. She still has real fears. But, she had came to understand that past fears shouldn't intervere with future happiness. Taken a deep breath, she starts,

"Jamie, I've something to discuss with you."

"Sounds serious."

"It is. I need to tell you about my ex." He gives her his full attention. "He was a professor at the uni I went to but not mine. He was steady, stable, what I needed at the time. We got serious. I told him about my infertility. He seemed to understand. We got engaged," she runs her hand over her ring finger recalling the ring that was long gone. "Was planning a wedding. Then she came up to me. His mistress. She was just starting to show. Told me it was his child. That he thought he could have us both. She thought different and thought I should know. I dropped the ring on his desk and walked away. He wasn't worried about my infertility because, well, there is a world out there of willing women."

"Christ! That bastard."

"Just so. But what is really delicious is, the baby wasn't his. Was quite obvious at birth. Was very oriental. She had also been sleeping with Professor Chu. His wife was not very happy either. Even more delicious, he is infertile too. He had some test done. His swimers can't swim. But your's can. Arabella proves that. "

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"Just that I can't go through that again. He said he was okay with it. He lied. He said he loved me. Another lie. I have a problem with relationships. Because, if they get serious, well, dating, marriage, family. It didn't work before. And I am scared. Scared that I will give my heart away and have it returned in pieces. And I don't know I can but it back together again. And because it is already to late. I have fallen in love with you. And I am scared to death."

He is up and around the desk and has her in his arms. "You love me?" She nods as tears of fear and joy run down her face. "Thank Christ. I love you too. My da," he sits at her chair and pulls her in his lap. He turns the chair around to give them some privacy. "He told me I would ken the right lass when she appeared. That our hearts would call out to each other. I thought it sentimentality at the best or just auld man stuff at the worst. Until I meet yer eyes. Ye are the reason it ne' worked out with anyone else. I am the reason it dinna work out with the clod-heided professor. It will be okay. I ken yer fears. But, I love ye Claire. And Arabella is enough. If, we decide to have another, weel, social services is full of bairns that need homes."

"We really can make it work?"

"Aye lass. I have only been waiting a lifetime for ye." She laughs and cries as does he as they spend the rest of lunch in each others arms.


	14. Some Tests and Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie prepare for love making and an idea for Fergus

They meet at his house that afternoon. She wants to be very adult about this. So, she wants to meet him to discuss some things, things she would rather not discuss at the center, before they become intimate.

As Arabella plays in the next room, they start. "We don't need birth control. But, I don't know who Frank was sleeping with, or who they were. And we weren't using anything, obviously. I haven't been with anyone since but.."

"I haven't been with anyone since Arabella was born. But, I sure wasn't a monk before. And wasn't always careful."

And exhibit A, in the form of his daughter, runs in. "Daddy, me want tea."

"As soon as Miss Claire and I are done talking. Now, go back to yer dollies. We won't be long."

"K," she skips back in and Jamie watches with affection.

"As I was saying, so we use wellies?"

"An option. But, if I am being honest, I really want to feel all of you."

"Ohh," he squirms a bit on the seat as his body reacts to her words.

"So, I was thinking, if we are both tested and come up clean, we can just.."

"Go bare." Their eyes meet and it is only Arabella's presence that keeps them from making love right then and there.

"Yes, and if we go tomorrow, we can know by the weekend."

"That would be good."

"Very good." His phone rings, breaking the mood. He curses. 

"Dinna repeat that." He says to his daughter as he answers. "Yes. Okay, put him on. Fergus, ye ken that ye must do yer school work. Aye I ken it is a lot. But ye did it. And it will be worth it. Aye it will. No someone will. Aye. I will. Are ye going to do it? Good lad. Aye I will come see ye tomorrow. Verra good. Good bye." He rang off and turned to her. "Sorry about that."

"It is okay. Tell me about Fergus."

"He is a lad of three and ten. I found him begging and stealing on the side of the road when he was eight. His mam had left him a week before Social Services has yet to find her. His da is ken only to God. He was placed in the Boy's Home. They day we meet, I went to court with him. He had changed the codes on all the locks, locking all the staff of the Boy's Home out. The judge has decided to harness that intelligence and has placed him in dual enrollment. He is finishing upper school while taken computer programming at uni."  
.  
"And he is complaining about the work load." She guesses.

"Aye. And he doesn't see the worth of it as he feels there will be no one thers to see him succeed."

"Ohhh poor lamb."

"I told him I would. But.." He shrugs. "So, ye want to meet at the clinic over lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes. Perfect."


	15. The Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tests are ran.

"So, we need some ahhh...STD tests." Jamie tells the lady at the desk. She looks them up and down. They aren't the normal scared teens that come in for such. She wonders at their story but doesn't ask. Trained not to. She just hands them two sets of forms.

"Fill these out, and the doctor will call you back. You wish to be seen separately?"

"Nae, we can go together."

"We are on lunch break. So it is better that we do." Claire explains.

"Okay then. It won't be long."

"The last time I had sex. Let's see, ahhhh two years ago." She says with a sigh as she fills out that line on the form.

"Naught much better, nineteen months "

She laughs. "We are pathetic." 

"Nae Claire. I think it is good. Less chance of having anything. And," he swallows twirling the pen in his fingers," when we..it will be."

"Explosive. I was thinking that after our first kiss."

"Oh aye." She meets his eyes and, like every other time, the world fades away. His breath catches and then speeds up. Her hands shake in the effort not to touch him knowing if she does..

"Jamie and Claire," the nurse calls. They catch their breathes, grin at each other, and stand. He slips his hand into hers, locking their fingers as they walk towards the nurse.

"So, do you have any specific concerns?" The doctor asks them.

"Weel, before the birth of my daughter, I was pretty wild. I am not now but. " he shrugs.

"I see. And you Claire?"

"I've an ex that wasn't faithful. And neither was his girlfriend so.."

"Ahh gotcha. You do know that even if all the test come back negative, that wellies are still one of the cheapest and the easiest on the woman's body, form of birth control?"

"You have my chart there doctor. I haven't had my cycle since I was 18. I am on hormone replacement therapy. I had a total hysterectomy. So, neither pregnancy nor the small dose of hormones in the pill are an issue for me." Her voice is calm but Jamie can feel her pulse race against his wrist.

"I am so sorry. That was...I am sorry." 

She shrugs. "So can we get the blood drawn. As I don't need a paps smear or pelvic. One benefit.".

"Of course."

"Tomorrow. Around noon."

"Thank you." They walk out and Jamie turns her around and pulls her into a hug. She holds tight. 

"Everytime I think I am half-way okay with it, something like that happens."

"She was an idiot. How hard is it to read a chart."

"People assume. I am only 27. Who would think?" 

"I am so sorry Claire. Sorry for your loss. Sorry their are insensitive people, incompetent people that talk without thinking. For exes that are jerks."

"Thank you Jamie. We need to go." 

"Aye. One thing first." He gently kisses her.


	16. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the test results and celebrate.  
> A bit NSFW

A bit after noon. They sit in her office. Neither are eating.

"I am sure all is okay." Claire offers.

"Aye. I am sure it is. Just the waiting."

"Yes. It is the hardest part."

He grins and breaks into a very off-key version of" The Waiting is the Hardest Part." She is laughing when her phone rings. The laughter cuts off, abruptly. She looks at him and he takes her hand as she answers it.

"Hullo, Yes this is she. Yes. All of them? Oh. Yes that is excellent news! Thank you. Yes, he is right here. Okay." She smiles as she hands the phone to him. "All clear."

"Thank God," he turns to the phone. "Aye. Yes I am James Fraser. Aye. Really. Excellent. Aye. Thank ye so much." He rings off and looks at her. "All clear too."

"Ohhh. Such grand news!" He still holds her hand and starts to stroke it. She shivers looking down at their clasped hands. "We can't. I can't leave. You have to be back to work in thirty minutes."

"Aye. All true. Come." He pulls her up and she follows. She has her on loo, apart from the children, attached to her office. This is where he leads her.

"Wait Jamie. I don't want our first time to be in my loo."

"Nor do I. I wish ye on a bed. Spread out where I can service ye probably."

"Oh God."

"But, I need a taste." He shuts and locks the door. She wears a skirt today, which makes it easier. He lifts her on to the sink and works his hand up.

"A taste?" She is already weak. The thought of..but surely he doesn't intend to do that.

"Of the wee noises ye make. But, dinna flash. I will get an actual taste when I've ye spread out on that bed."

"Oh Jesus!" A combo of his words and his creeping hand had her right on the edge.

"Ye will call out His name and more." His hand has reached her knickers." Ahh Claire ye are sae wet."

"All you."

"Ahh and this," he takes his hand and places it on his crotch, "is all ye."

"Oh God, you are huge!" Her hand starts to stroke him, across the front of his pants," I need to see you." He watches as she unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down. His hand is pressing her knickers out of the way. She slips him out of the front of his underwear. "You are beautiful."

"Naught been told that before." It comes out in a groan as she starts to stroke him. His fingers are doing the same.

"You are..oh bloody...just there...don't stop."

"You either..oh Claire.. Oh God Claire."

"Kiss me Jamie..please." He groans and does, trapping their moving hands between each other.Their pants and groans fill the small space as they both get close.

"I am.. Oh Jamie!"

"Claire, oh Yes! Claire!"

"Well, that was the naughtiest thing I've ever done in here." She says after she gets her breath back.

"I should hope so. Tomorrow?"

"Oh yah. And that bed."


	17. A Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a bed and things get very hot.

Friday arrives and she is a nervous wreck. She stands before her closet and changes clothes, discarding outfit after outfit. Her mate Kate was little help.

"You intend to do the deed. Make it easy on the bloke and just wear your robe. You will be here after all." They had decided that. That their first time would be at her flat. Not around all of Arabella's things.

"Not helpfull Kate." 

"Seriously. You have shaved and waxed. Your body is ready. What you put over it, matters a lot less."

She sighs. She is right but, this was important. He was important. It had to go perfectly. Finally she settled on a long, flowing skirt topped by a low cut pleasant shirt. She eshows both a bra and knickers.

"Perfect." Kate declares. She helps tame her wild curles, pinning the front back but letting the back flow free. No make-up. "Your skin doesn't need it and you will get the bit of blush you need as soon as you see him."

"Thank you Kate..I, well it has been awhile since I have done this."

"What are best mates for."

 

She was just finishing re-hanging the unused clothes up, when the doorbell rang. Her heart skipped and then started galloping. She took several deep breathes as she walked towards the door. She opened it. He stands before her in black jeans and a blue shirt, opened a bit at the top. Her hands shake not to touch the soft curle of russet that peaks out. Not in her hallway, anyway.

"Ye are stunning." He says.

"You are very handsome yourself. Please come in." He does and the at-the door-where-the-neighbors-can-see politness ends. He reaches up to touch a curle that had escaped the confines of the bobby pin. She reaches for that tempting chest hair. And before either of them knew how, they were pressed against each other. Mouth to mouth. Chest to chest. Pelvis to pelvis. He kisses her as his hands pull her arse up placing her center against his aroused cock. She hmms into his mouth as she moves against him. 

"Bed?" He comes off her lips long enough to ask.

"Down the hall, first door on the right." She breathlessly answers.

"Wait. Bloody hell, where are my manners? Would you like to show me your flat?"

"I would like to show you my bed first. We can do the tour after. I want you Jamie. More then I have ever wanted anyone. Please, take me to bed." He didn't need to be told twice. He lifts her up by that wonderful arse and she wraps her legs around him. He shutters as he feels her wet and bare under her skirt. He speeds up.

He lays her on the queen size bed and follows. He kisses her face as her hands work his buttons. She takes the time to explore his soft springy hair, his erect nipples. He groans when she takes one between his fingers and pulls.

He moves her so she is laying on her side and spoons her. This allows him to glide his erection along her arse and slit, teasing her as he teases her buttons open. She moves against him, seeking more contact as he exposes more and more of her chest.

His hands move the material completely out of the way. He skims her ribs, her belly, her collar bones. "Please Jamie!" He chuckles and moves his hands down. First to the soft, smooth skin and then up to the peaks, hard and pebbled. She groans and presses up. 

"Like that baby?"

"Oh yes, please don't stop." He cupped, pulled, ran his thumbs over them. But she and he needs more. He let one hand drift down and work it's way under the skirt. He finds her, as expected, bare and very wet. His fingers work down and in. "Oh Jesus! Right there. Ohhhh Jamie!" The way she says her name as she gets close! It is the sexiest thing she has ever heard. He closes his eyes, to focus on her every sigh, every moan and groan. She is soon jerking under his hand. "Yessssss Jammmmieee!"

He turns her back around after and meets her dazzed eyes. She slips her shirt off and he does the same. She wiggles out of her skirt and then reaches for the buttons on Jamie's jeans. She keeps eye contact as she lowers the zipper. "Ahhhh!" He had went without underwear too. 

"Scottish, ye ken."

"Yes. Convenience. I wanted as little layers as possible."

"I approve." His voice is slightly strangled as she eases him out. 

"Wow!" He was only her third lover. Her first a bloke in upper school. It lasted all of a minute. She couldn't say if he was large or not. It had been two painful. Frank had brought pleasure. He knew where to touch her, how much or little force to use, but it was all rote. The same moves every time. He was predictable. And small. He made sure to bring her to climaxe before entering her. He knew he couldn't get her off that way.

But Jamie, he is big, massive. And had already did some unexpected things. And was about to do another. He chuckles and pulls his shoes and socks off. He slips his jeans off. She lays on her back and spreads her legs. But he doesn't mount her. He lays on his side and runs his hand down her body. She shivers as his fingertip runs across her ear, down her neck, and over across her chest. He finds her nipple and gently tweaks it. She arches up. He lowers his head and draws it deeply in. Her breath hidges and her hand lands on his head, holding him in place. She is sweet, so sweet, he thinks as he twirls his tongue around and sucks hard. She is panting. He longs to her her call his name out again. He moves across her body drawing the other deeply in. She," Oooohs." Close. He ken'd exactly what to do to get her to squeal. And it is a promise he made. A wee taste. He moves farther down.

She has never experienced anything like it. Frank had made efforts. He would go down, spend a minute or two and then move on. Jamie, settled in. He feasted on her like a starving man. She felt his questing tongue, everywhere. Not just at her clit, but in her curled toes, in her erect and aching nipples, in the pleasure building deep in her brain. She held on to his hair as an anchor, a way to stay grounded to reality as pleasure like none she had ever felt, build, build, and build some more.

She arches against his mouth as she gets closer. He holds her up with one hand, the other finds her left nipple, her most sensitive one. A gentle squeeze and she explodes. Her cry of 'Ohhhhh' turns into 'ohhhhh Jammmmiiieeee! Yessss!' He lays there and watches the beauty of her contracting uterus, her fully budded clit. He waits for a few seconds before bending back down and sucking her clit deep in his mouth. This time her scream has no sound.

He slips up and in her as she was still climaxing. It took all that was in him not to come himself at the feel of her gasping, hungry walls closing around him. When she is still, he starts to move. She raises to meet him with each move he made. A dance as old as time that they both know the steps too. It could be their thousandth time coming together instead of their first, as in sync they are.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," she pants against his neck as she gets close. 

"Claire, oh my Claire." He is also close waiting on her. One more deep thrust that she raises up to meet, and she shudders around him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She cries out as the first orgasm she has ever had with intercourse runs through her. He moves once more and cums himself.

"Oh Jesus! Oh God! Oh Christ!" 

It takes a bit of time for them to drift back to earth. He finds the energy to roll off her so he doesn't crush her. He lays by her side and she rolls toward him seeking his heat. He pulls her tight into his arms and covers them both with a blanket. "Lay yer heid mon Ghariad. I've ye."

"And I you." He smiles at that as they both drift off to sleep. The sound of his phone, the special ring tone he has for his sister, wakes him an unknown time later.

"I am so sorry. But you must come. Jenny is having contractions." Ian's voice says.


	18. To Soin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jenny's bairn on the way?

"Jamie?" The phone didn't wake her. Neither did him moving to answer it. But his gasp. She was up and reaching for him.

"Jenny is having pains. They are heading to the hospital. I must go." He is already reaching for his clothes.

"No we have to. If," it was a bit pretentious. " if you want me too."

"Claire. I would love you too. Wanted to ask but, weel didn't wish to assume." She smiles.

"Ahh Jamie. We are still kinda dancing around it. I want to be part of your life. Not just a part of your bed."

"I really want you to be. Would ye please come with me."

"Yes."

She spots Arabella laying drowsily against the chest of a tall sandy haired man. "Ian man. How is she?" Jamie greets him. He walks over to take Arabella.

"I've her Jamie." Claire offers. He smiles at her and places her in her arms. She sighs and snuggles close. "Ian, Claire. Claire , Ian." 

"Hello. Sorry to have Inturpted.." Ian is a very distracted man and without Arabella to hold, he seems not to know what yo do with his hands. She shrugs off his worries. He remembers Jamie's orginal question. "They are given her medicine. It makes her heart race. But, if it stops...it is far to soon!"

"I ken. But she is strong. My nephew has grand genes.." 

"Aye."

"Mr Murphy." He jerks at the doctor's voice. "The contractions have stopped for now. She will be here until we know that they will stay stopped. Or, until she delivers."

"Delivers?"

"Come. Let's talk in the other room." Jamie looks to Claire.

"I have her. Go." She isn't family and knows the best thing she can do now, is watch Arabella. She finds a seat and starts to rock her. 

"And this is?" The doctor nods toward Jamie.

"My brother-in-law, Jenny's brother, Jamie Fraser."

"Mr Murphy. Mr Fraser. Our goal is to get her to 32 weeks. She will not make 40 or even 36. She is to dilated. We are starting hormones to mature the baby's lungs. I know it is very early. But, with hormones, the baby should have a very good chance of making it. He will be tiny. Between 3 and 4 pounds."

"How can one so wee make it?" Jamie asks.

"Mr Fraser, I have seen one pound babies make it. We can do amazing things now."

"Two weeks then. We just have to make it two weeks?" Ian asks.

"The goal. Longer if we can. But, prepare for a very wee baby soon. There are classes. I will set you guys up. I promise that I will take very good care of them both."

"Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Yes." Ian heads toward his wife and Jamie towards his daughter and Claire. She looks up as he approachs.

"They are going to try to keep her pregnant for two weeks. Their goal is 32 weeks. Said she will never make it to 36. Even 36. That he will be born between 3 and 4 pounds."

"Oh God."

"He said even tinier bairns. One pound babies have survived. I dinna ask if they thrived."

"Jamie, I know. But, this hospital has a great NICU. I have done some research," she holds up her phone. The other still holds Arabella." It has the highest rating in the area."

"Thank you Claire. That was very sweet of ye."

"Jamie, I love you. I want to do all I can to sooth you and your family."

"Jamie," they look back at Ian," I will take the lass. Jenny would like to meet Claire."

"This isna how I meant to meet my brother's soul mate." Jenny is a tiny woman. Her black hair and dark eyes make her the polar opposite of her brother. "I ken. I am all Fraser like our da. Jamie is all Mackenzie, like our mam."

"It is very nice to meet you Jenny."

"Ye too. It took long enough for my clod heid of a brother to find the One. We weren't sure he ever would."

"It took me some time too. He was worth waiting for." Jamie stands behind her, uncomfortable, as they talk about him.

"Oh aye. I am glad he serviced ye properly."

"Jesus Christ Janet!" Jamie cries out.

"Watch yer mouth brother. It is a compliment."

Claire decides a change of topic is in order. "Do you have a name for the baby?"

"Oh aye. He will be William James Ian. Willie."


	19. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jenny waits, Jamie and Claire must return to their jobs. Jamie's first order of business, to find a runaway Fergus.

As much as Jamie would like to, he can't stay in the hospital with her. He must return to work, as must Claire, and Arabella must return to her 'friends at Miss Claire's'. 

"Go brother. We will be okay. The pains have stopped. I've enough hormones going through me that wee Willie may come out the size of a prize fighter. Ian will let ye ken if things change." They had spent most of the weekend there. He takes Claire home Sunday night so she can get some rest and get cleaned up. He takes Arabella home to a bath and a her bed. He has a bit of trouble sleeping that night, worry over his sister and wee Willy, as well as a deep ache not having Claire by his side.

When he drops Arabella off the next morning, he makes a point to stop in her office. "Thank ye for all ye did for my family." He says pulling her into a tight embrace. "And sorry our night was intrupted."

She snuggles close, breathing in the scent that is unequivocally Jamie; a mixture of his cologne( woodsy and musky), baby powder, and his natural pheromones. God, she had missed him last night. "You are welcome and it is no problem. It isn't as if Jenny meant to go into pre-term labor and interrupt the best sex I have ever had."

"Best ever, huh?" He swells like a peacock and she laughs as she nuzzles his neck.

"Go, before I drag you to the loo and have my way with you."

"I wouldn't mind." He replies as he lifts her head and deeply kisses her," until later mon ghairde."

He had been in his office for an hour when the call comes in. "Are ye sure? He isn't at uni? Ye ken he is...right sorry. It is just..aye, I ken weel the clod-heid is capable of it. Aye, will be right there." He rings off. "Iffin!" He mumbles as he grabs his keys and heads out the door.

He arrives at the boys home ten minutes later. "When the school called, I came in to check his room. Thought he was just laying out. That is when I saw his clothing and things gone." Mr Bug, who was a house father with his wife, explains. "I dinna wish to call Social Services unless ye canna find him."

"Thank ye Archie. I will go searching. Will give until five. If I haven't found him by then, we will have to call."

"Aye."

He starts at the pier. He talks of boarding a ship, sailing away. He won't do it, or he doesn't believe he will. But he has caught him other times watching the ships come in and out. It isn't the first time the lad has ran away. But, he had been doing so much better now. He was acing all his classes, in both level 10 and uni. He had made a few close friends. To do this now made no sense.

He doesn't find him at the pier. And no ships or boats had left that he could have stowed-a-way on. He thanks the sailors and dockhands and heads to the next possible place. 

It has been deserted for years. A tad creepy with the dead roller coaster and silent merry-go-round. What had once been a thriving theme park, has been closed since Fergus was just a wean. But, it is the last place he remembers seeing his mam. Jamie had found him wondering alone, calling fot her. That was seven years ago and he still finds him here sometimes. Still searching.

He saw him as he approachs the auld fun house. He sits on the steps, his book bag by his side. Jamie can tell it is stuffed full of his clothes and the few personal items he has.

"Hello Fergus. Ye ken'd I would find ye." He shrugged as if it dinna matter. "Why? Why runaway now. Ye are doing so well?" He joins him on the step.

"That is just it. Did you know I will get all A's on my next marks?"

"I do. Congratulations."

"And I was sitting on class yesterday and thought,' what does it matter. She won't be here to see it. Nor will he, wherever he is. Just you, my caseworker from Social Services, and the Bugs. You are all good people. But, you are not my parents. And I realized, that it doesn't matter. She isn't coming back. He, well, we don't even know who he is, and no one wants to adopt a teenage boy. So, no new parents."

"Ahh lad. Dinna give up hope yet. There are people out there that canna have bairns of their own that.."

"That want babies. Let's go. I know you have to take me back." They walk out together. Both are deep in thought.


	20. What to Do About Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie discusses Fergus with Claire.

"You seem distracted. Is it Jenny? Has something happened?" They sit in his living room, Arabella across their laps. She sleeps as they watch the telly. He pauses the program. It is an opening. He had been thinking about how to bring it up to her.

"Nae, she is still hanging on. I was thinking about one of my lads. Let me put her down and then I will tell ye about him." He lifts his sleeping daughter off her lap and carries her into her room. He gets her tucked in and kisses her sleep warmed cheek before rejoining her.

"His name is Fergus. He is ten and three and been in the system since he was five. He is wickedly bright and, if it is channelled properly, can be anything. He is duel majoring and should graduate with a two year uni degree."

"Why are you given me his resume' Jamie?"

"Christ, I am aren't I?" She nods. "Weel because he ran off the other day. He will have all A's this quarter and he canna handle it. Because there will only be me, his house parents, and social worker to share it with. This major accomplishment with."

"His parents?"

"His mam, nae that she is deserving of that title, abandoned him at FunWorld. It is where I found him the other day. His da is ken'd only by God."

"Poor child."

"It is why I was thinking.."

"Yes?"

"He needs a mam. Has given up hope getting one because' they just want banies'. "

"And you...oh Jamie."

"Dinna think it is because ye canna. Ye are a kind, compassionate, firm, loving, stable woman. Ye would make a wonderful mam to him."

"I...it isn't like I haven't thought of...I have. And have no problem with an older child. I just thought I would be married before.."

"Ye needn't be. Scotland needs parents for their children. This bairns in chidren's homes and foster homes. Can ye think on it? I dinna wish ye to just decide right now."

"Of course Jamie. Can I meet him?"

"Aye. Yer place or work?"

"I think work first."

"I will bring him by tomorrow."

"Thank you Jamie for thinking I will make a good mum tto him."

"I dinna think, I know." She smiles and leans into his chest.

"Shall we finish the show?" He smiles, kisses the top of her head, and turns it back on.


	21. Meeting Fergus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Fergus. How will they react to each other?

"What will it matter? I am sure she is nice enough but, she won't want me. They all want babies." Fergus protests even as he pulls on shoes and an overcoat, preparing to meet Claire. "What is she like?" Despite his protests, he is a bit anxious to meet her. Has some hope.

"She is sweet. Wonderful. Lovely. Smart. Gentle but firm. Ambitious. Incredible with the bairns."

"Wow Jamie. You love her." He canna deny it. He doesn't wish too.

"I do. And ye will too. Are ye ready?"

"We will have a visitor today. A young man who is a friend of Arabella's daddy. His name is Fergus. I expect you to all be very nice to him." Claire greets her children around the same time.

"Yes Miss Claire."

"Who this daddy?" Arabella looks at the strange lad sharing their car.

"Arabella, meet Fergus. Fergus, my daughter Arabella. Fergus is going to Miss Claire's with us today. "

"Why? He is nae little bairn?" He laughs.

"Nae he isna. But, he wishes to meet Miss Claire." She shrugs, content with that answer.

"Arabella!"

"Miss Claire!" She runs into her arms. She lifts the little girl up and holds her tight. "We brought someone to see you." She states gesturing to her daddy and Fergus.

"Will you introduce me?" She sits her to her feet.

"Aye. Miss Claire, this is Fergus. He is daddy's friend. Fergus, Miss Claire, my teacher." 

"Hello Fergus." She steps foward and takes his hand.

"Miss Claire. Very nice to meet you."

 

"We are serving the children breakfast. Would you like to help?" He looks back to Jamie.

"Ye may. I've cleared yer morning classes. I will pick ye up at noon if ye are inclined to stay."

"I am."

He helps serve breakfast and then eats with the children. He reads stories, plays with dolls and trucks, build towers from blocks, then destroys them with equal glee. Claire watches all this with a huge smile. He treats the children with the proper mix of firmness and sweetness. He is a natural with them. When they go down for naps before lunch, she finds time to get to know him a bit more. She starts with the one person they have in common, Jamie.

"He found me. I was sitting on the funhouse steps. I really thought she would return. How could she not. He sat with me most of the day. Waiting with me. He knew. I didn't. Not yet. But, he let me wait. Didn't rush me away. Most would. He is a special man, is Jamie."

"That he is. He has been in your life since?"

"Aye. He keeps me straight. Or tries too. I am not the easiest lad to keep sorted."

"I imagine not. But, you are bright. Jamie tells me you are taking courses in uni as well as finishing upper school."

"Aye ma'am."

"Claire please. What are you taking courses in?"

"Computer programming and coding." And for the next 15 minutes, he regals her with info on the heart of the information super highway. She sees true joy in him as he discusses his passion. It entreats him to her even more. By the time Jamie arrives to pick him up, she knew.


	22. 32 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William James Ian arrives.

Jamie makes it a habit to spend part of his evening with Jenny. She is still at the hospital struggling to keep wee Willie in one more hour, one more day.

"Sae, he will at least have a foster mam."

"That is awesome news Jamie. Claire will be perfect in that role." She stretches as she tries to find a comfortable position.

"Aye she will. The lad charmed her right away. She has been good with Arabella too. She keeps her in the waiting room whilst I vist with ye."

"Bollocks brother. I dinna wish to keep ye away from yer daughter."

"Hush Jenny. She is fine. With Claire, dinna I just say."

"Aye but still.." She grows suddenly completely still. Unnaturally so. Jamie ken's there is something wrong.

"Jenny?"

"My waters just broke. Willie is on the way."

 

"How long does it take to have a bairn?. They are taken him by c-section." Jamie paces back and forth as Arabella watches with wide eyes on Claire's lap.

"Jamie, it has only been twenty minutes and they had to set-up. Get everyone in place."

"NICU team." He runs his hands through his curles." At least she made 32 weeks." 

"Yes. And the doctor says he is measuring large with mature lungs."

"Aye all good things."

"Very good. Come Jamie. Sit."

"I just canna."

"Auntie having my cousin?" Arabella asks.

"Aye, but remember, he will be wee. Ye won't be able to hold him for awhile."

"I 'member." She cuddles into Claire." Gonna nap now." Claire smiles and kisses her head. A few minutes later, Ian, still in surgical coverings, comes out. Jamie runs over to him.

"She is okay. He is too. Breathing on his own, he was. They have oxygen on him as a precaution. He weighs 3 pounds 12 ounces. Is 10 inches long. He is the size of a doll but breathing. Under the lamp because he has jaundice. Jenny is being moved to a room."

"Thank God!" Jamie's prayer is fervent.

"And all the Saints." Ian adds.

"Amen." Finishes Claire lifting up with a sleeping Arabella in her arms.

 

"He is the smallest human I have ever seen." Jamie says as they see William James Ian Murray through the window in the NICU.

"But look at him Jamie. Look at that kick. He is strong. A fighter."

"Aye," his eyes soften as some of the worry fades," a true Fraser/Murray that one.

"They say that if I pump my milk they can give it to him through a feeding tube right now. It will strengthen him and help with the jaundice." Jenny tells them.

"It will. Breast milk is the absolute best." Claire says.

"Aye. I will feed him properly as soon as he can suckle. He is a strong one though. Won't be long."

 

"I am so glad ye were here." Jamie says as they leave the hospital, hours later."

"I am glad I was too. It is a miracle. New life. Feeding from your breast. All of it."

"Ahh Claire."

"No Jamie. It is being a parent, isn't it. Not how that happens. And Fergus will be there soon." The approval process for foster care is speed up by the twin facts of Fergus age and Claire owning a day care."

"Aye. It was what I was discussing with Jenny when she went into labor. Your place or mine?"

"I want to be with you." She simply said.


	23. A talk with Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a woman to woman talk with Jenny.

"He is truly the cutest little guy I have ever seen." They stand in the NICU, covered in protective clothing, watching Willie sleep under the jaundice lights," even with his eyes covered."

"They are blue, like his uncles and our mam's." Jenny says with a touch of melancholy. "She would be so crazy over him."

"I am sure she is looking down from heaven with a smile." Claire replies.

"Aye. He is finally the perfect mix of the Fraser's and Mackenzie's. With those blue eyes and black hair."

"And Murray's?"

"He has his da's chin, ears, and hairline. I think he will be tall like him too." They continue to watch him sleep until it is time for shift change. They head back to Jenny's room then.

"Now, dinna let my Willie's early birth discourage ye from having yer own. Ye and Jamie will make some beautiful bairns." Claire bite her lip and turned away. Jamie hadn't told her. In one way, that is good. She can trust him with her secrets. But, on the other hand.. "I ken it is to early to be talking about such. But, my brother is crazy about ye. Head over heels in love."

"I know. I feel the same."

"Weel, that is good then."

"But, I will never give you a niece or nephew as brilliantly perfect as Willie. I can't have children." She drops her eyes to her lap," I had a medical issue that necessitated a full hysterectomy."

"Oh Claire."

"I worry that, even though he says that it is okay now, that he will change his mind later. My ex did. And, he has such a perfect daughter in Arabella. I fear he will want more. Even though he says now, that it is okay. That there are many ways to build a family. What if, we get married and he changes his mind. I couldn't handle that. It would destroy me. There are times I think that it would be better to walk away now."

"Stop it!" She jerks at the big sound coming from such a tiny woman. "Och, ye are the one. Our parents taught us that there is one person God made for us. I found mine in Ian. Jamie found his in you. There is no one, no circumstance, no trouble, that can nor will, change how he feels about you. I understand yer fear. But, there is nae need for it. He loves ye. Wants a future with ye. Ye can trust that. And, he is right, there are many ways to build a family. It will all work out."

"I....thank you Jenny. I needed to hear that."

"What are sisters for."


	24. Fergus Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus comes home to Claire.   
> Inspired by Mother's Day in Scotland 3/31

"Do you think it is to much?" It is Saturday, the day before Fergus is due to arrive and she is shopping for last minute items.

"Nae Claire. I think it is perfect." 

"I just don't want him to think I am trying to buy his affection." She worries her lip as they stand in front of the laptop display.

"He won't. He will think ye care about his future. That you want what is best for him. Like a parent." Jamie assures as he removes his daughter's hand from the display.

"You think?"

"I know."

"Okay." She picks out one that can do everything and adds it to the cart. It is already full of bedding, new clothes, shoes. When they return, Jamie lays Arabella down for a nap on Claire's bed and helps her finish setting Fergus' room up.

"He will love this." He assures her as they make the bed together.

"Are you sure?" She is still quite worried. She knows how to take care of children up until school age. But a teenager?

"Sassanech, he has never had his own room. Never had a space to just be. He will adore this." 

Early the next morning, she is up. She makes coffee and straights the already clean house. Like an expectant mother nesting, she re-folds Fergus clothes. She is walking through ger house touching the top of the cabinets, when the doorbell rings. Her heart pounds until she recalls it is to early to be Fergus, who is due at one. She hurries to it.

"Jamie and Arabella!" What are you..?"

"I figured ye would be nervous. I thought it may help if ye had someone to wait with ye. And, Arabella has something for ye."

"Come in. It sure will." They walk in and Arabella holds out her hand. 

"Here Miss Claire. Happy Mother's Day."

"Mother's Day?" She takes the card from her with a confused smile.

"Aye Claire. Tis Mother's Day. And, being a foster mam counts."

"Ohh." She drops onto the seat and looks at the card. It is a picture of her and Arabella. She is reading to her and, the little girl is looking up at her with loving eyes. "Where?"

"I took it. You two looked so..perfect. I had too. Made double prints. The other is in a frame by my bed."

"This is so. It is just..thank you Arabella and Jamie."

"You're welcome. Open it." She does and smiles.

"Is it us?" She asks the little girl.

"Aye. Me, you, daddy, and Fergus." The four stick figures have a message printed under them. "Happy Mother's Day Miss Claire. We love you.' "Daddy made the letters but, I told him what to say." 

"It is so perfect. I love you too. This is the best card I have ever got." She hugs them both close.

At one, the doorbell rings again. She jumps.

"Ye can do this." Jamie says. She takes a deep breath and opens it.

"Hello Fergus. Welcome home." She draws him into her hug and he becomes a wean again. He lays his head on her neck, hugs her close, and weeps. The social worker who is dropping him off, just smiles.

"Home!" Is the only recognizable word he says.

"Yes home Fergus. You are home. Come let me show you to your room."

"My own?"

"Yes. Your very own." She leads him that way. Jamie, with an awed Arabella in his arms, stays back. He is here if needed but, ken's she needs to introduce him to his room, his home, on her own.

He looks around with wide eyes. His own bed, and not a twin. A dresser and closet full of clothes. A desk for school work. His own telly. And, a laptop. A computer he doesn't have to share with the other boys. 

"Claire, I...this is..a dream. I have dreamed of having such. I never thought.."

"I am your mum. At least your foster mum. I want to make it as easy as possible to achieve your dreams." He laughs and cries as he throws his arms around her.

"You are sure doing that. This is so awesome!" 

"I will let you get settled." She slips out with a huge smile.

"I told ye." Jamie says. She hugs him and Arabella too.


	25. Willie Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William James Ian comes home to Lallybroch and is welcomed dy his family.

Four pounds and nursing. Off the lights and oxygen. In the tiniest nappie and bodysuit. Strapped securely in his carseat, with cushions to adjust him to fit snugly. His parents have a packet of instructions, a couple of bags of the premie nappies, formula and bottles( just in case) and an appointment card for his first pediatrician's appointment( in two days time.) And they are on the way home.

William James Ian is three weeks and five days old. He is still a full month away from his due date as he heads home with his verra nervous parents.

"Do ye think he has enough blankets?" Jenny asks her husband as she tucks another around her son.

"He does. Dinna flash Jenny. He is warm enough. We will be in the car in a few minutes." But he has his own worries. What if the lad stops breathing? Lallybroch is far out. Should they rent a flat closer to hospital until he is more stable? In the way of good marriages, she is able to read the thoughts across his face.

"Lallybroch is home." She says as he lifts the carseat up and straps his son securely in. "And Dr Raymond said he is completely stable. Just wee."

"Ahh Janet, what would I do without ye?" He says as he kisses her before helping her into the car.

"I canna imagine it." He laughs and drives his small family home.

"Would ye and Fergus like to join us at Lallybroch today?" Jamie asks as he picks Arabella up the same day.

"Special occasion?" She asks.

"Verra. My nephew is coming home." He says as a smile splits his face.

"Willie!" She squeals and loses her composer and throws herself into his arms. "That is such grand news."

"Aye, will ye?"

"Of course. We would love to." Over the two weeks that Fergus had been part of her life, they had discussed the little baby and his progress. He would be as happy as she is to hear he is heading home.

They all four head that way an hour later. Fergus and Arabella discuss Willie in the backseat.

"He is verra wee. Daddy says he is smaller then a bag of sugar."

"Truly! Imagine that. I've never seen a baby that small."

"Me either. Do ye think Auntie and uncle will let us hold him?" Jamie answers that one.

"Not yet a' leanan. He is still a bit to fragile. But, ye can touch his fingers and toes. But, not his face." She seems content with that. They arrive right before the Murray's.

A soft chorus of "welcome home Willie" greets them as they enter.

"Oh brother. What a wonderful surprise.' Jenny says as she takes a seat on the couch. Ian carries Willie in, placing him in his Mam's arms. 

"Did ye think I would miss the homecoming of my own wee nephew?"

"I hope it is alright that Fergus and I are here." Claire asks as she steps closer to see the baby.

"Och Claire. I would be disappointed in ye,lo if ye hadn't come. Fergus, I have heard my brother talk of ye sae much, I feel I ken ye. Come, see my son and tell me how school is going." She soon has the teen at ease. He talks of classes, what he recalls of his own mam( not much), and how life with Claire is.

"She is like the mam I always needed. She makes her home, mine. She is so supportive of my schooling. Sits with me each night and makes sure I do my homework."

Claire, holding Arabella in her arms as Jamie holds Willie, feels tears fill her eyes. She thought she was doing okay but, to have him talk..to have him speak with such affection about her. Jamie meets her eyes and just smiles.

"Want to change?" He asks, offering her the baby. She applies hand sanitizer and reaches eagerly for the baby. He slips him gently in her arms.

"Oh baby, look at you. So, strong and courageous. Home here among your family. In a house that has housed generations of your family. Such a blessed lad." She coos at him as an enthralled Arabella touches his clothe covered foot.

"Does it hurt?" Claire asks Jenny later as she watches her nurse Willie. Jamie had went to put Arabella's down for the night. And Ian has taken Fergus for a tour of the estate.

"Nae, not now. His jaws are a bit different from his daddy's. And, he is suckling for a different reason. But, it releases a hormone that relaxes me. A fairly pleasant experience."

"That is good."

"I ken it isn't the same Claire. But, ye are nurturing yer foster son's spirit in the same way I am nuturing my son's body. They are both part of being a parent."

"Thank you Jenny. Thank you so much."


	26. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire spends some quality time with Wee Willy and comes to a decision.

The soft meowing cries wake her sometime in the middle of the night. She and Jamie are in his old room while Arabella and Fergus share a room down the hall. But it isn't her foster son or his daughter that woke her. It is the miserable cry of a fussy baby. It is Willy. 

She slips out of bed and heads towards the source.Jenny paces the hall with her son. "Sorry. I dinna mean to wake ye Claire."

"It is okay. Gas, is it?"

"I must be. I have feed him. He has a clean nappie. He burbed, sae maybe not gas. I dinna ken what he needs." She is frantic and it comes through in her voice and the jerky movements as she rocks him back and forth.

"May I?" She holds out her hands. Jenny only hesitates a second. She slips her child into Claire's hands. "What is it little man? Having a hard time adjusting to the quiet and dark?" She softly coos as she bounce rocks him.

"Ye think that is it? After being in the NICU. I hadn't.."

"You are exhausted. I can stay up with him for awhile, if you want?"

"Go get some rest. I've him."

She sits in the living room in front of the fireplace. She rests the baby on her bent knees. She talks softly to him.

"You mustn't give your mam such a hard time. You are a gift to her and your daddy. They love you an aweful lot. Yes?" He had responded to this statement with a deep sigh as his body relaxed. "Yes, it is a good thing. When you sob so, she feels she is doing something wrong. It is hard though, isn't it? To be so little. No control over your body. No way to talk except cry. It will get easier. I have a son, well, a foster son but..he communicates quite well. In a lot of different ways. He is a good bloke. Just needs a mum's hand. I am very glad he is in my life. And your Uncle Jamie too. And your cousin Arabella. Really, your whole family. You are so blessed William James Ian, to be born in such a big loving family. I had only my Uncle Lamb and can't have babies of my own. Not that I am complaining, I get to help take care of little ones all day, including your cousin. And there is Fergus. Just to hold a child of my own. Blood of my blood."

"And bone of my bone." Jamie's voice behind her causes her to jump, startling the sleeping baby. He settles back quickly. "Sorry."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear yer longing." He sits beside her and strokes his nephew's sleeping cheek. "Ye can talk to them, aye? Like ye can't others. Pouring yer heart out."

"You can. I didn't realise, couldn't put in to words how I felt. But, I want one Jamie. I want to hold my own baby."

"How?"

"I was thinking a surrogate."


	27. A Surrogate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire discuss her idea.

"A surrogate?"

"I know. It wouldn't be my own egg, since they are all gone. So, the child wouldn't be genetically related to me. I was think of choosing an egg donor who looks like me. That way, people wouldn't know. I would tell the child, of course, when he or she was older."

"I see. And the father?" She gets quiet, looking down at a sleeping Willy. He follows her glance. "I will take him back to Jenny then? And then we can talk." She nods and he tenderly moves the sleeping baby from her and moves back upstairs.

The father. She wants him, of course. But, is it a bit presumptuous to assume he wants the same. They have only been dating a small amount of time. And, maybe Arabella is enough, or, Arabella and Fergus if he envisions a future with her.

"She thanked ye again for helping with the bairn." Jamie says as he enters.

"It was a privilege." He rejoins her and reaches for her hands.

"It seems easier to have important conversations while touching." He explains.

"It does." She tightens her hands in his. "I don't know where you see this going, you and I, but.."

"Stop! Ye don't know how important ye are to me? Claire, ye are the most important person in my life other then Arabella. Christ, ye dinna ken that?"

"No, I mean, I kinda did. I didn't wish to presume." He growls as he lifts her up and on to his lap. He crushes their mouths together, putting everything he feels for her, all he wishes for their future, into the kiss. 

"Any questions?" He growls against her mouth.

"Just one, will you be the father of my child?"

He pulls back so he can see her eyes from the glow of the fire. "Ye really wish to do this? There are risks involving a stranger in such a personal thing. What if she doesn't eat right? Or drinks, smokes? Wants to keep the baby?" She covers his mouth with her hand.

"I have thought of all that. I will go through a reputable agency, one that has been throughly vetted and vets their clients. Will choose a mother who has at least two children, preferably, a boy and girl. This is something I have been thinking about awhile."

"What of Fergus?"

"I believe he will make an excellent big brother. I do wish to adopt him."

"Weel, seems ye do have it all worked out."

"All but the matter of the father." He looks away then, towards the fireplace. "If you don't want to, it is okay. I can just go to a sperm bank. No pressure." She quickly says.

"Nae want to! It isna that Claire. I am just sae overwhelmed. Ye wish me as the father of yer child. Making me a permanent part of yer life."

"Of course. You are my present and future Jamie. You, Arabella, Fergus, and your family. All I want."

"Claire, oh God Claire." He lowers her down and makes gentle and thorough love to her.


	28. Kate's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells her mate about her and Jamie's plan.

She is nervous. She twists the straps of her purse together as she waits Kate's arrival. She knows this is what she wants. Her and Jamie had stayed up super late discussing it. But, to tell her best mate and future lawyer, who is late which isn't helping with her nerves.

"Sorry, had a mock trial that ran over but, my side won." Kate announces as she breezes in. She stops her explanation to really look at Claire. "Lord luv, what is it? Trouble with Fergus? Jamie?" 

"Neither. So, you won, ehh?" She needs a minute. She gets it as Kate lauches into a complete retelling of the case. She stops to take a breath when the waitress comes to take their order. 

"Enough about that. Tell me what is on your mind for something surely is."

"I have made a couple of decisions. First, I want to adopt Fergus."

"Oh! How brilliant! I am so happy for you and him."

"Thank you. I feel the same. It was like he was made to be my son. It will take around a year but eventually he will be officially my child."

"Such excellent news. You said firstly so what is second?"

"I want to have a aby."

"So," she twist her head as she looks at her," you wish to adopt one?"

"No. I want to get a surrogate." The waitress returned with their orders giving Kate a moment before responding and Claire a chance to catch her breath.  
.  
"A surrogate?" Kate questions. "And who would be contributing the sperm?"

"I have asked Jamie."

"Jamie. Well, we know he is fertile. But, are you ready to have a child together?"

"I am ready for everything with him. I have never felt such love and he feels the same."

"Okay. Okay." Her eyes are a thousand miles away. "But, that isn't the biggest issue. The bigger issue is the ovum. Will you have the surrogate be the bio mum because.."

"I will be the mum. And no. I will choose a woman who look like me. And a different woman as the surrogate. Hey, would you do it?"

"Wot!" A shocked Kate, jerks her arm, coming close to knocking her cocktail over. Instead she picks it up and takes a big drink. "I am flattered but, It is just with school and the bar exam coming up... I just..I am sorry."

"Kate. I was kidding. Jamie and I have decided to pick a woman who has already had children."

"That is smart. It is what I would recommend. And an iron clad contract that I want to go over before anything is made official."

"But, you don't think I/ we are crazy?" Kate sighs and takes another drink.

"I can't imagine being in your place. I wouldn't do it but, I am not you. You have the biggest maternal heart and no way to have a bio child. So, no I don't think you are crazy and I will help you however I can."

"Thank you so much Kate." The grasps hands across the table.


	29. Surrogate Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire searches for a surrogate. Jamie tells his family.

She sits with a stack of files in front of her. They each contain the name and stats of a woman who may be the womb that carries her and Jamie's child. Another stack contains the information of women who could be the one who provides the ovum, half the DNA of the future child. How was she to decide?

She sighs and drops one of the files on the table. She picks up her tea cup and takes a sip while rubbing her forehead with the other hand.

"Madre'?" She looks up at Fergus with a smile.

"Oui'?"

"It is difficult, ehh?"

"Very. How to choose the people who will contribute half of the baby's genetic material and the one entrusted with carrying that precious package."

"Can I help?" She is so impressed with her foster son. Instead of being jealous of the possible baby, he was excited about it. Especially with Jamie being the daddy.

"Oui'. Would you look through these and pick out three that look most like me."

"On it." She smiles at him and returns to studying the potential surrogate files.

 

"I've something important to discuss with ye." Jenny looks up from Willy, nursing hardily. Ian also turns his attention to his brother-in-law.

"Sounds serious Jamie." 

"It is. Claire, ye see she wishes to have a baby."

"A baby? But she can't." Jenny says.

"She can't carry a baby nor, even be a biological mam to one, true."

"What are ye saying Jamie? She wishes to adopt one?" Ian inquires.

"Not quite. She does wish to adopt Fergus."

"That is grand but.." Jenny fully focuses on her brother even as she burbs Willy.

"But..she wants to experience pregnancy through a surrogate."

"A surrogate? And who will contribute the genetic material." She is still laser focused on him and he starts to squirm like he did when he was a bairn and his own mam looked at him so.

"Weel, she is looking at finding an ovum donator who looks like herself."

"And the sperm?"

"Ahhh..weel she wishes me to.."

"Oh brother. Ye ken I love Claire but, have ye ken'd her long enough to be having a bairn with her?"

"Truly Jenny, I feel like I have known her my entire life. I canna imagine sharing a child with anyone but her."

Her severe face cracks into a brilliant smile. "Tis grand brother. Sae, when will we be planning the wedding then?"

"The what!" From beside him Ian chuckles before taking his son and heading off to change him.

"Ye truly dinna plan on having a bairn with her without being married, did ye?"

"I truly hadn't thought of it."

"Weel, start to. Arabella needs a mam, Fergus a da, and this new bairn needs both."

 

"Madre, how about her?" She takes the file from him. She does look a lot like her. She looks at her stats. Age: 23. Nationality: British. Occupation: Student. Course of Study: Business. Name: Geneva Duscany.

"Maybe. She does look promising."


	30. Not Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella helps Claire decide.

She just couldn't make this decision. She has it narrowed down to three, including the one that Fergus had picked. She decides to present them to Jamie and Arabella.

They arrive right before dinner. Arabella runs up to her. Her birthday is in a week and she has grown in cms and pounds since they first meet. She lifts her with a groan.

"You are getting to be such a big girl." 

"I am. I will be two whole years old soon."

"I know. I already have your present."

"Yaaa, what is it?"

"You will see in a week."

"Can I go see Fergus?"

"Can you help me with something first? Look at three pictures and tell me who looks the most like me."

"Sure."

"Still can't decide?" Jamie asks as Arabella squirms down. He gives Claire a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi. No. Down to these three." She leads them to the pictures. Arabella takes her task seriously. She bends over the pictures with a frown of concentration.

"Weel, she looks a lot like you," Jamie points out the same one Fergus did.

"No daddy. Not her."

"Why? You don't think she looks like Miss Claire."

"No. Her eyes aren't kind. Miss Claire has love in her eyes. She looks mad even though she is smiling."

Claire and Jamie re-study the photo. "She is right. There is something in her eyes. Thank you Arabella. You helped a lot."

"Cool. Can I go see Fergus now?"

"Absolutely." Her dadddy replies as Claire removes Geneva Duscany from the ovum donation contributor pile. Two remain. "I dinna even think of looking in her eyes."

"Me either. Thank God for Arabella."

"Amen." They look at the two remaining candidates. Looking in their eyes. "Her." Jamie says after a few minutes. "She is a bit shorter then ye but, the bairn will probably inherit my height anyway."

"I agree. She has very kind eyes. Mary McNabb it is."

"Now just have to choose a surrogate."

"Uggg. And you have to tell your family."

"I did. All but Arabella."

"Oh. How did they react?"

"Jenny asks when she needed to plan the wedding."

"She what?" Her voice is an octave higher.

"Shhh. Tisn't a proposal."

"I just..I..Jamie..ahh."

"One step at a time, ehh." He draws her close and rubs her arm. "Now, may I see the surrogate candidates?" She hands them over with nerveless fingers.


	31. A Surrogate Choosen, Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has an interesting idea who can serve as their surrogate.

"This is impossible!" Claire is frustrated. After picking Mary McNabb as their ovum donor a week before, they are still struggling with who to choose to actually carry the baby. "They all look fine. But, what if she starts drinking, doing drugs, or not taken her prenatal vitamins. What if she wants to keep the baby! Jamie, what are we to do?"

He has watched her struggle with this, getting increasingly upset as time went on.. So, he had secretly talked to the one he thought perfect for the role. Now to convince Claire.

"Sweetie, I've a thought. Someone who I can guarantee wilna drink, take drugs, will take her prenatal vitamins, and, wilna wish to keep the bairn."

She looks up from the files stacked on the kitchen table. "And how can you guarantee that?"

"Weel, I ken her. And have for years."

"Who? If you have a mate that you have known for years who can be our surrogate, then why haven't you brought her up before?"

"I wasn't sure ye would approve."

"Is this woman an ex of yours or something?"

He smiles broadly. "No, mon chariade, it iis Jenny."

"Jenny? Wait..Jenny! As in Janet Murray, your sister?" Her eyes widen as she meets his across the table.

"Aye. Yee must admit we can trust her?"

"Yes but..""

"And I have already talked to her and Ian. They are on-board."

"You have what!"

"I dinna want to bring it up to ye, get yer hopes up, if they wouldn't." He explains as he reaches for her hands. "I ken it is a bit unorthodox."

"A bit?"

"But," he powers through," I want this with ye. I want to make it as easy as possible. It is hard enough that ye canna carry the child. Wiith Jenny as the surrogate, ye can watch and participate in every step. With a stranger, yer access will be limited."

"That makes sense. And is so sweet. To think of how all this will effect me emotionally. But, Willy is just a few months old. Is she truly willing to do that all over again? And then, there is the matter of his prematurity."

"Aye she is. She wants to give us this gift. As for the issue of his prematurity, she has no underlying conditions that caused it. No problems with her womb. We've no family history. It just happened. I canna say it won't again. But, I canna say it wouldn't with whomever we choose. I ken that she will eat right, rest as needed, do all she can to prevent it. Again, I canna say the same for a stranger.""

She is nodding as he finishes. "Makes sense. I will need to talk to her."

"Absolutely. We can go out this weekend."

"Thank you Jamie. For..well everything."

"I love you." He simply says.


	32. Jenny and Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a talk with Jenny about being her surrogate.

They enter Lallybroch and Jenny immediately envelopes her in her arms. Claire had been a bit worried about this vist. How does one talk to their boyfriend's sister about being your surrogate? So, when Jenny hugs her before she has a chance to say a word, all that tension leaves her body and comes out as tears. Jenny rocks her like she is wee Willie. Behind and in front of her, Ian and Jamie stand in shock.

"Dinna flash," she tells them both," ye look after the bairns. I will see to Claire." They nod and Ian fetches Willie from his bassinet and, he and Jamie take Arabella, Fergus, and Willie off. Jenny leads Claire to the couch.

"What are yer fears?" She asks her.

"For you, that it is to soon after Willie. That the baby will be premature. That I am taken advantage of you. It is a huge thing." She replies between sniffles.

"Ahh my dear Claire. Ye aren't taken advantage. Ye are family," she starts to protest and Jenny stops her," ye are. Even though my clodheided brother has yet to make ye his wife, he loves ye. My niece does. And ye them. That makes ye family. As for the others, I have clearance from my OB to get pregnant again. And lastly, we checked. There is nothing wrong with my uterus to cause prematurity. Nothing in my blood. No family history. It happened. That doesn't say it will happen again. It doesn't say it won't. What I can promise is that I will do all in my power to prevent it. Will eat right, rest, take the vitamins. Monitor all."

"It is pregnancy Jenny. Labor. All to give up the child. Are you sure?"

"Would I do it for a stranger, nae? But, it will be my niece or nephew. Family. A bairn that will grow up with my own. With Arabella. With Fergus."

"Why? Why are you willing to do this?"

"I like ye. Ye are sae good to my brother and niece. Ye have become the mam Fergus has always needed. To see ye without ye own when I can help..But, more then that, I see how my brother is around ye. How he glows with happiness. He didn't love Arabella's mam. Had she lived, he would have tried for the wean. To see him with a woman he loves and a child they made together, weel, I really want to help with that. Will ye let me?"

She nods her head, to choked up to speak. She hugs Jenny this time. They hold each other tight and cry. 

"Okay, what is next?" Jenny whipes her face and tries to let the emotions go to focus.

"We havest some eggs from Mary, Jamie does his thing, they combine them, and they are implanted in your womb."

"Okay then, let's start the arrangements."

"I will never be able to thank you enough."

"Och, just be good to my brother and his bairns. Tis all the thanks I need."

"That is a promise."


	33. A Specimen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is moving forward. Jamie just must do his part.   
> A bit explicit.

Things moved foward quickly after that. They meet Mary, a very sweet woman, who has a lot of Claire's physical characteristics. Contracts are drawn up by the family's barrister, Ned Gowan. Mary is started on hormone injections. A month later, they are ready to harvest her ovums and Jamie needs to provide his part.

"You have the easiest part." Claire says," you don't have to have hormone injections like Mary and Jenny."

"I ken it. It is just strange to be doing that act, in a little room, into a cup." 

It is a little room. Men's magazines are stacked on the table. The DVD player has a selection of adult movies by it. A couch and chair complete the interior design. He looks around and sighs. 

He takes a seat and picks up one of the magazine's. He skims through it. But, the lasses, quite beautiful, are unable to get a raise out of him. The lewd positions only make him feel sad. Maybe because of Arabella, he canna look at them the same way. He tries another, more artistic then lewd. It helps some. He feels a slight stirring. Okay then.

Maybe one of the movies. He chooses a soft porn one. He slips it in and, is grateful there is no sound. Weel, he is for the nurses, techs, and the others, right outside the door. But, for him, the wee noises help. 

Claire. Her name, face, the feel of her skin under his hands, the taste of her under his lips and tongue. Her wee noises. He groans, suddenly as hard as stone. It has naught to do with the two lasses on the screen, slowly seducing each other. 

He starts to stroke, his eyes close and he pictures her. Claire. He thinks maybe he can do this. Then he hears the loud laugh of someone right outside the door and loses it.

He kens who he needs and picks up his phone. "I need ye."

Claire had been waiting with Jenny. They sit in the waiting room outside the room where Mary's ovum's were harvested. Mary still rests in recovery and Claire wishes to see her before she leaves. When he phone lights up with Jamie's picture, she smiles and tells Jenny," It is your brother."

"Oh. Ye should take it." She slips into the hall and answers.

"I need ye." He says.

"Oh you are.."

"Aye. I canna without ye."

"I will be right there." She excuses herself, asking Jenny not to let Mary leave until she sees her before slipping into the part of the clinic where Jamie is.

"I tried. None of this," he gestures to the porn , that is still playing, and the magazines," was working. I pictured ye instead. That was until someone was loud outside the door. I can only be fully focused with ye. No matter what goes on outside." 

"I am happy to lend a hand." She does just that. Kissing him deeply, she climbs on his lap and feels him immediately raise to meet her. She runs her hands down his chest, lifting his shirt up so she can feel his springy chest hair and erect nipples.

"Oh God Claire." He moans into her mouth. His hands pull her closer and start to grind up. She reaches between them and starts to stroke him. He grows harder and slicker. His hands reach between her legs and stroke her over her jeans.

"You needn't," she groans, even as her hips move to ride his hand.

"Aye, I do. I canna take pleasure from ye without given it." He loosens her jeans so his hand fits over and then under, her knickers.

"Ahh," she groans even as she continues to stroke. She holds the specimen cup under him as her strokes get faster. Focusing as he draws her closer isn't easy but, she manages, barely. 

He groans deeply as his hips buck and he ejaculates into the cup. They take time to place the lid on before he lowers her pants and brings her to completion.

They clean the outside of the cup, their hands, turn of the ignored porn video, and walk out hand-in-hand. They deliver the specimen to the nurse and go to see Mary.


	34. Fertilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's ovums are introduced to Jamies sperm.

The process is remarkable. Simplistic but miraculous. Four of Mary's ovum introduced to several thousands of Jamie's sperm. They don't manually implate sperm into ovum here.

"We have found more success doing it the more natural way." Dr Raymond had explained to Jamie, Claire, Jenny, and Ian, when they came in for their initial appointment.

Claire and Jamie watch fasinated, as their potential child or children are conceived in front of their eyes. As the outer layer of the ovum are penetrated by the eager sperm.

"Go boys." Jamie says with a grin. Claire smiles as she leans against him. It is a bittersweet moment, for it isn't her ovums they are entering. Nor, her womb they will be implanted in. She is beyond thankful for Mary and Jenny. It is just..

"They/ she/ or he will be our child or children. Ye ken that?" 

"I do. It is just.."

"I ken it Claire. I wish the same. But, just like Fergus couldn't be more yers if ye had given him birth, sae it will be with this little one or little ones. Ye, me, Arabella, Fergus, and the new bairn, or bairns will be family."

"God, I love you James Fraser."

"I love you Claire Beauchamp." He pulls her closer as they watch the miracle of fertilization. "I want to marry ye."

She looks up at him with wide eyes. "Is that a proposal?"

"No. Call it a pre-proposal. I will do it right and soon. I want ye to be my wife. I want ye to be Arabella's official mam. I want to be Fergus' official da. To be a complete family with the coming bairn(s)."

"I will say yes." He sighs with relief against her as they continue to watch. "Next is implantion. Such a gift your sister is given us."

"Aye. I wouldn't expect any Christmas or anniversary gifts for a few years." He teases.

"I don't care."

"Weel, she gets something from it. A new niece of nephew and, nine months to tell others she carries her brother's bairn." Claire is startled into a sudden laugh.

"Ahhh, I hadn't thought of that." They laugh together.


	35. Implantation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zygotes are implanted in Jenny and the waiting begins.

In the end it is simple, if slightly painful. The zygotes are placed in Jenny's prepared uterus. There is a slight pinch and it is done. She is directed to lay with her feet and pelvis slightly elevated. 

"How do ye feel?" Jamie asks her. He sits beside her, him and Claire. Ian is at her other side.

"Weel not yet pregnant, if that be what ye are asking me brother."

"Did it hurt?" Claire is anxious to make sure she is okay. Her gift is invaluable. She wants to do all she can to see her comfortable and provided for. She and Jamie are paying for all her, uncovered medical expenses. She has promised that Willy and, any future children will have free child care at her center. They have started a college savings account for Willy.

"Dinna fash Claire. Was naught but a slight pinch." She understands her position better then her brother ever will. Bring a woman who has to have another woman carry her child is unimaginably hard on her.

Claire nods as Jenny squeezes her hand. "So, is there anything you need? Anything we can get you?"

"Thank ye but I am fine." Ian smiles at her. She is thankful for his support. She knows Jamie and Claire are also. Having your wife carry her brother's bairn( s) canna be an easy thing. He will also have more to do with Willy and around the house. But, he had mummored not one word of complaint. She got a good one.

She lays still for a hour before being allowed to move. She moves carefully to a sitting position. Jamie and Claire watch her anxiously. "Dinna fash. These be Fraser's. We are a hardy bunch." Jamie laughs at this and Claire cracks a smile. "Seriously, I will be taken extra care to keep the bairn(s) safe. I wish naught to happen to my niece or nephew."

They all head back to Lallybroch, with Jamie driving as slow as he is legally allowed. Jenny sighs several times. "Do ye plan on getting us home before the bairn be born, then brother?" She says at one point. 

Eventually they make it home. Jenny is placed on the couch with her feet propped up. She sents Ian and Jamie off to attend to Willy.

"Can I talk with ye about something Claire?"

"Of course."

"I am honored to be carrying yer child or children. Truly. But, I fear their future." 

Claire frowns. "Why?"

"Because ye and Jamie are not married. Ye will be adopting Fergus. He has Arabella. Where does that leave them? I ken ye plan on raising them all together. But, I fear without a legal bond that if something was to happen, the wee Fraser or Frasers, would be harmed in the aftermath."

"You have a good point," she bites her lip and twist her hands together.

"Dinna get me wrong. I am a modern woman. I dinna think marriage is necassary to fulfill a woman or man. But with coming and existing bairns."

"No. I get it. You have giving me something to think about."


	36. Two Blue Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jenny pregnant?

A week. It isn't long in the grand scheme of things. Seven days out of nine months. One week out of forty. Not long unless you are waiting to see if the embryos you spent a fortune creating are successfully implanted. If your surrogate is pregnant.

There is nothing to do but wait. Nothing to do but pace and pray. To spend sleepless nights thinking what if she is/ what if she isn't. Jamie is just as nervous and, for good cause. It is his sister who is potentially carrying their child or children. His sister who will be putting herself through pregnancy and labor for them. Christ!

"Relax mon ghairde. All will be well." Jamie says on the sixth day. She had just threw the skillet full of burnt food into the sink. She had been attempting to make dinner. It was an utter failure. "We can get take out."

"It isn't dinner."

"I ken that weel. Dinna fash. No matter what, all will be weel."

"But, if she doesn't.."

"If she doesn't then we will try again. Jenny is willing."

"If she doesn't then we will try again. Jenny is willing."

"I know she is. I just. .it cost so bloody much."

"Aye. It does but, I canna think of a more worthy cause then a new bairn. I have quite a bit of savings Claire."

"For Arabella's future. You can't spend it on.."

"Making her a sibling. Can't I? It is truly okay. We will ken tomorrow. Until then, try not to panic." She tries. She relaxes under his sweet love making and then lays awake finally falling asleep in the early hours. Despite that, she awakes before the alarm.

They all four head to Lallybroch. Jenny will be taking a EPT before following up with her doctor. They walk in just as Jenny is making breakfast. "I made some for ye too. I ken'd ye would be here."

"You don't mind?" Claire asks.

"Nae, tis yer bairn I may be carrying. We will see after breakfast." Arabella entertains the table with the latest songs she has learned at Mam Claire's, as she now calls her. Fergus discusses school and girls, in that order. Claire holds wee Willy and nibbles at her food.

"Weel, let's see, shall we." Jenny heads to the loo. Ian goes to clear the table with Fergus helping. Claire rocks the baby as Arabella tries to help Fergie( her nickname for him) and Uncle Ian. Jamie wraps his arms around Claire and his nephew. It is a long three minutes.

Jenny walks back in with a smile."i expect my cravings satisfied, my feet and back rubbed." She says as she hands Claire the stick with two blue lines. "Congratulations."

Claire bursts into tears.


	37. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny goes for her first ultrasound and has a surprise!

The first three months go as expected. Jenny is sick for a time. Jamie, Claire, and Ian are always on hand. Her feet are rubbed by her husband and brother. Claire researches natural remedies for her morning( and afternoon and evening) sickness. Fresh ginger tea, as well as, mint are tried. 

Toward the end of her first trimester, she starts to feel less sick and starts to get some of her energy back. But, she is much bigger than she was with Willie. Her midwife suggests an ultrasound.

"Weel, maybe we will see what ye are having." Jenny says as they all wait in the waiting room. She is accompanied by Claire and Jamie. Ian is home with Willie.

"Aye, that would be good."

"Do ye have a preference, brother?"

"A lad to be a brother to Arabella. But, then again, she has that in Fergus. Sae, I guess not."

"How about ye Claire?"

"I really don't care. A sweet girl like Arabella. A sweet boy like Willie or Fergus."

"Weel, either way will be satisfied. That is good."

They are called back a few minutes later. The midwife prepares her and starts to run the wand over her abdomen. She freezes it and gets still. Claire's heart clinges in fear. Jamie holds her hand tight and tries to appear unconcerned but, he is scared too. It is his bairn and his sister. If something is amiss.

"What is amiss then?" Jenny speaks for them.

"Ahh, four embryos were inplanted, right?"

"Aye."

"Well, three took." Silence follows the midwifes statement. Jamie looks at her stunned and then to Claire, who looks just as stunned.

"Wot?" She finds voice to say.

"You are having triplets. See?" She turns the scene around and points out the three distinct sacs, each contain a wee baby with a beating heart. "All healthy and well established." She continues as the parents and aunt look on in shock.

"Three?" Jenny confirms even as she watches them move inside her.

"Yes. You know in IFV, they implant as many as they can in hopes that one or two survive. Well, the embryos must have had strong wills for three of the four to make it."

"Frasers." An awed Claire says. Three! One healthy baby was a gift. Two a double blessing. What then, are three? Three newborns. Three toddlers. Three teenagers. The thoughts almost send her to the floor. She almost doesn't hear Jamie ask,

"Are they okay? Can ye tell what they are?"

"Yes to the first question. They all measure where they should. As to the second, let's see.." She moves the wand some more, zeroing in on one of the babies. "Looks like baby A is a girl." A bit more movement," Baby B is a boy as is, baby C. One lass and two lads."

Claire doesn't realize she is crying until she feels Jamie pull her into his arms. He is crying too. His tears drop into the top of her head. They hear Jenny doing the same.

"It is wonderful. A miracle. But, the pregnancy is now high risk. Bi-monthly appointments are now in order. No lifting of anything over twenty-five pounds. Moderate exercise only. Report any unsual symptoms. Be prepared for possible bed rest in the future."

"Ye two owe me big." She says.

"Anything Jenny. Just name it."

"I want ye to move into Lallybroch to help so it isn't all on Ian."

"And, I want ye to get married."


	38. We Will Have Five!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of triplets hits them. Will they marry?

"We will have five! Five!" She says. They had got Jenny settled on the couch where Ian and her are discussing logistics. Fergus, who is happily overwhelmed with the news, is looking after Arabella. So, they have a chance to talk.

"We will have five! Five!" She says. They had got Jenny settled on the couch where Ian and her are discussing logistics. Fergus, who is happily overwhelmed with the news, is looking after Arabella. So, they have a chance to talk.

"I ken. Three lads and two lasses."

"Jamie, I don't know how to do this. If I can do this. I don't recall my own mum. Parenting a teenager is different. We will have three infants and a toddler." She is panicking and it shows in her jerky movements and wide blown eyes. Jamie stills her by pulling her into his lap and holding her tight. He just holds her until her breathing evens out.

"I ken. Dinna ye think I have some of the same fears? But, ye willna be alone. Ye will bave me, Fergus, and, Jenny and Ian. Family, ye ken? We can do this."

"Family." It is an foreign concept to her. Raised by a uncle that loved but was more of a guardian then a father.

"Aye family. Claire, no matter what we are that." She knows he is discussing Jenny's request they marry.

"Jamie, do you want to marry me?" He finds her eyes and smiles.

"Aye. I expected to propose and not my sister." They both giggle. "But aye. I love ye Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. I would love to make ye a Fraser. But, not because my sister asked. I ken what she is doing for us. Boy, do I ken it. But, this is our decision. I want yer hand because ye want to marry me not out of obligation or guilt, but out of love and want." He lets her think as he rubs her back in a soothing gesture. She lays still and listens to the heart of her man. Her man no matter what. His heart beat for her as her's does for him.

"Yes Jamie. I will marry you. A small wedding, here and soon, so your sister can still fit in a matron of honor dress. Followed by a honeymoon where we do all the things we won't be able to do for a long while after the babies come."

"Ahh Claire. I love ye sae much." He kisses her deeply. She breaks it to say,

"I love you. Let's go tell the others."


	39. Telling Arabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire inform Arabella of her upcoming siblings and their upcoming marriage.

"It is time." Claire says. It is a month after their engagement. Jenny is showing, looking closer to six months pregnant then fpur. The wedding is in two weeks. Arabella knows nothing of either upcoming event.

"I ken. We must tell her. I am just not sure how much she will understand."

"She is a smart girl. She will understand enough." They sit her down after her nap.

"Arabella, we have some veera good news." 

"Auntie Jenny is having a baby?" She guesses. Claire just looks at him with a grin.

"Smart girl. Yes, she is. But not just one. She is having three." 

"Three! That is one more then I am." She is bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Aye. But, that isn't all. The bairns will be yer brothers and sister."

"No daddy, they will be my cousins. Like Willy."

"Arabella," she turns her attention to Claire," No, your daddy is right. You see, I can't have babies like Auntie Jenny. So, she is carrying daddy and I's babies for us."

"Our babies!"

"Aye, our babies. Ye will have two brothers and a sister."

"A sister!. Arabella will have a sister! And Fergie, two brothers?"

"You will both have two brothers and one sister." Claire says.

"Yaaaaaa!"

"One more thing, I am going to be your official mam. Daddy and I are getting married." 

"A mam and a sissy!" She starts to jump up and down with excitement. Jamie grins at Claire.

"The poor lads."

"No worries. There are more then enough people to love them."


	40. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire name their coming children

"Jamie?" 

"Hmmn." He is half asleep beside her.

"Wake up please. I am worried." He groans but sits up, forcing himself awake to help her face her fears.

"About?" He says with a yawn.

"The triplets. They can come early. They probably will."

"Aye. But, they will have the best care."

"I know. But, what if they come and we don't have names for them."

"You wish to name them right now? Even if they come early, it won't be at five months. The doctor told Jenny all was fine now."

"I know. It may seem irrational to you but.."

"No. It is okay. If this is what you need to be at peace, we wil name them. Who first?"

"Thank you." She rest her head on his shoulder," the girl."

"The wee lass it is. I would like her middle name to be Janet."

"Oh absolutely. How about Samatha Janet. I had a good friend in upper school named Sami."

"Samatha Janet Fraser. Sami Fraser. I like it."

"Good now for her brothers."

"I ken it is a bit old fashion but I like the name Reuben."

"Reuben, behold a son. It fits. Reuben James?"

"If ye want. Reuben James Fraser."

"I have a perfect name for his brother."

"Aye?"

"Rory. It means red head."

"The lad may not have red hair." She just arches her eyes at him.

"The odds are he will. What do you think?"

"I think Rory goes with Reuben well. What of his middle name?"

"Levi. Brother to Reuben."

"Aye son of Jacob and Leah. Rory Levi Fraser. So, Samatha Janet, Reuben James, and Rory Levi.. That is their names."

"Yes. Thank you Jamie. I know it is a bit silly with four months to go."

"Not silly at all. Smart and responsible, I say. We can start addressing them as such and teach them to Arabella and tell Fergus."

"True." She cuddles closer, at peace with that deed done."

"Sleep now Sassanech. While we can." She giggles and cuddles closer. He holds her and prays for his children, all five of them, and for Claire and himself.


	41. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are married.

It is to be a simple affair held at Lallybroch. Kate and Jenny standing up for her. Ian and Fergus for Jamie. Arabella will be the flower girl. Ian will carry Willy holding a pillow with the rings. Simple sweet, with the people that matter most to them present.

Simple doesn't keep it from being nerve wracking. She is pacing in Jenny and Ian's room, pressed into service as a bride's room. She wears a simple white dress with blue trimmed bows. Her hair is up. Her ring on her right hand leaving her left open for the wedding ring. She wears simple sandels on her pedicured feet. Her hands are also properly manicured. She is ready.

"Relax Claire. It will all be over soon and you will be Mrs Claire Fraser." Kate says. She is so excited for the changes in her friend's life. It is about time she was so happy."

"I know. It is just the anticipation."

"Dinna fash. Fergus will soon be here to get take ye to yer man." Fergus will be walking her down the make shift aisle. No one else would do. He will soon be their son.

Jamie paces back in furth in front of the fireplace. He waits with the priest who keeps smiling at him. He isn't the first nervous bridegroom he has waited with. Ian will be carrying his son down the aisle before handing him to Jenny. They will be following Arabella. Claire will follow on Fergus' arm. It was a brilliant idea to have him walk her down. 

He takes several deep breathes. "Relax, my son. They will be here soon. She will be." He nods.

"As it should be."

Arabella is adorable in her little tardan dress. Her red hair is tied back with a huge blue ribbon to match the ones on Claire's dress. She marchs proudly behind her aunt and Kate, scattering the roses and forget-me-nots in front of her soon- to- be step-mom. Ian follows carrying Willy in the tiniest kilt. It matches the one his daddy and uncle wear. The small crowd ' oohhhhhs' at the sight of him.

Finally, Claire comes down on Fergus' arm. He also sports a kilt and catches the attention of several of the teen girls. Claire is to focused on Jamie to notice. That is good for them. She is very protect of her son. He walks up and places Claire's hand in Jamie's with the instruction to ' keep her safe.'.

"Ye can count on it." He says, answering Fergus but addressing Claire. The cermony itself is simple. The good Father discusses the sacredness of marriage, has them repeat their vowes to each other, blesses the rings, they place them on each others hands, and they are married in the eyes of the church. But, they wanted more. 

It is an ancient tradition. It is were the term 'tying the knot', came from. They forgo the blood vow. The simply have Ian tie their wrist together and repeat the Galiec. Then again in English.

"You are blood of my blood and bone of my bone.  
I give you my body so we two may be one.  
I give you my spirit until our lifes be done."

"You may kiss yer bride." She lifts herself into it, deepen it past the point of propriety. The cheer becomes a shout.


	42. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire's honeymoon.

The Isle of Skye is the perfect place to have their honeymoon. It is both close and secluded. A tiny house overlooking the cliff meets their needs. 

He insists on carrying her over the threshold. She laughs as he lifts her up and carries her straight into the bedroom.

"Straight with it then?"

"We are soon to be parents of five including three newborns. Aye, straight away. For I plan to get to ken yer body sae weel for the times i canna touch it," said as he runs his hand down her chest and lower. "See it." He lowers lifts her shirt up and undoes her bra. "Or taste it." He lowers his head. Straight away is fine with her. 

He is methodical. Kisses and touching every square inch of her. He kisses his way down her body as she shakes where she still stands. He eases her pants off and she bites her lips as he skims her knickers with his teeth. 

"Damn please Jamie."

"Now, ye are in a hurry." He teases. He slowly lowers her knickers, kissing where he exposes. He buries his nose right in her center. "Ye smell delicious." He stands back up and carries her to the bed.

He lays himself down. "Come feed me." He invites. She sets herself down on his face and he feasts. 

After she cums, weeping and shaking over him, she slips down and undresses him. After, she sheaths herself on him. Placing her hands on his chest, she rides him until she is clamping around him with a gasp and a deep groan. He flips her over then and takes over.

They spend the first day in bed, venturing out only to eat and use the loo. The next day they head out to explore Skye.

"Sae, ye have ne' been here?"

"No. Haven't had time to explore my adopted country." They are climbing a monro. He helps her the final steps. They look out on the mighty Alantic, crashing against the shore. It is breathtaking.

"I always ken we would end up here." He states.

"In Skye?"

"Nae. Married. From the first. When I saw ye pushing Arabella that first day. I ken'd then that ye were the one."

"That was the day we meet?"

"Aye. Ye dinna feel it too?"

"I did. Just a bit later. It is why it scared me. I never thought I would find someone who could except my infertility."

"Yet here we are, with triplets, triplets! on the way and with Fergus and Arabella. "

"Aye, and love making needn't be just about conception." He lowers her on the tardan he had laid out and showed her.

"You did tell me there were many ways to built a family."

They spent days and nights making love. They talk about the future and the logistics of the coming blessings.

"Having Arabella at the center half day id okay, isn't it?"

"Aye, will do the lass good. To be around other children and get a break from her siblings." Fergus will be in school and has football and extra computer classes after. "We can always get help." He offers again.

"I know. But, I really want to.try it with just family, at first. Mainly us."

"I understand. Ye have waited a lifetime for this."

"I never thought." She trails off as her eyes fill with tears.

"Lass, it is okay. Dinna weep." He takes her in his arms and rocks her.

"I am just so happy. I never expected to be this happy." He kisses her and they are again lost in each other. He readjusts her and their clothes and enters her. The rocking chair helps them keep a rythmn and she is soon coming with a deep sigh, her tears falling on his shoulder.

They spend a week lost in each other before returning to prepare for their coming children.


	43. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly married Fraser's are overwhelmed by the sheer number of stuff the triplets will need.

In Jenny's 7th month of pregnancy, their friends and family held a baby shower for them.

"After all, you will need three of everything." Her friend Mary said. It is true. They have moved to the smaller room in their house making the master bedroom into a nursery. Three cribs line the wall. The walls are painted bright yellow and blocks that spell out the children's names are over their cribs. They wait to furnish the rest based on what is recieved at the baby shower.

The great room at Lallybroch is filled with pink and blue ballons. Tables set in the center are covered in presents, food, and one has three onsies on it. "Sae, the bairns will have the signatures of all who came." Jenny explains. She has been regulated to sitting on the couch, forbidden to move by her doctor, who is shocked she made it this far, she oversees the set-up.

Jamie and Ian are tasked with hanging the banner with Reuben, Rory, and Samatha, across it, over the double doors. The guests are do to arrive any minute. 

"That will do." Jamie says with satisfaction.

"Aye, we are ready." She starts to stand and Claire pulls ger back down. "I must welcome our guests."

"They will come to us. Jamie and Ian, are perfect hosts."

"I will help daddy and Uncle Ian, Momma Claire." Arabella offers. She has been amazing throughout the preparation for her siblings. She helped pick-out the bedding, set-up the cribs( handing her daddy the requested tools). They pray it will continue once they arrive.

"Thank you love. That would help alot." She skips off to join them. Claire picks up Willie, who had toddled towards them( he had started walking a week previous). "Hi sweetie. I bet you can't wait to get your mam back."

Jenny grins and takes his hand. "He is a brawl lad and understanding."

"There aren't words to thank you."

"Och, it is a privilege." The first guests arrive. They are soon in the midst of the festivities. Jenny, Claire, and Jamie open presents together. Some are marked for Jenny. Things she can use after the babies come. The first she opens is a bottle of fine whisky.

"Perfect! Thank ye brother." 

Claire and Jamie are soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of tiny socks, onsies, dummy's, bottles, tiny socks, bags and boxes of nappies, washcloths and receiving blankets, and the like, that their children require.

"Ye canna have two many gowns. The first few weeks, ye will be changing three or four times a day. Baby spit-up, leaked nappies, and the like." One of their friends tells them.

Fergus, who had started working on the weekends, gifted his coming siblings with their home going outfits, soft fleece sleep suits with their names on them. Claire cried as Jamie man hugged him.

They received a triple stroller from the ladies at the center. They got nappie bags, formula, changing tables, three swings( trust me. They are life savers) declared the distant cousin who bought them.

The last gift was from Jenny. Claire and Jamie both looked at her. "Ye dinna have to give us a thing. Ye are giving us our children."

"Hush brother. I am also their aunt. Just open it." They do and both their eyes fill with tears. Three plaids, in the Fraser colors, sized to wrap them securely as infants and to cover them as they grow.

"Jenny." Claire exclaims.

"They must come home wrapped in Fraser colors." They hug her and each of their guests tight. Then it is just a matter of getting all of their children's gear home.


	44. Birth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children arrive.

Claire and Jamie and their children temporarily move into Lallybroch a week after the baby shower. The doctor said it could be anyday. A C-section is planned if she is still pregnant at 36 weeks. She almost makes it.

At 35 weeks and a day, she wakes with a tightening across her enormous belly. "Ian," she shakes him and he startles awake. "It is time." They had planned this out. Mrs Crook, the family's well trusted housekeeper, will keep Willie and Arabella. Fergus, at almost 17, insists on coming with them.

Ian hurries to wake Claire and Jamie who, in turn wake Fergus. "Sissy coming?" A sleepy Arabella asks. She is sharing a room with Fergus. 

"Oui' and bubbies. Go back to sleep. Mrs Crook has ye."

"K. Give them a kiss for me." He gives her a kiss on her cheek and slips out. He and Jamie help Jenny down the stairs. Claire and Ian follow carrying the bags for Jenny and the triplets.

She has several increasingly strong contractions on the way to hospital. Jamie breaks the speed limit and pulls up in front of A and E in record time. A wheelchair is fetched and she is rushed upstairs.

They have preregistered and everyone understands their special situation. Claire and Jamie are allowed back with her as Ian and Fergus pace the waiting room.

Jamie places the blue cap over his curles with a shaken hand. He is recalling Arabella's birth and the sudden loss of her mam. Claire, fully gowned, comes over to him.

"It will be fine."

"It must. If something were to happen."

"The only thing that is to happen is the birth of our children." He gives her a wan smile and she prays she is right.

They join Jenny, laid out like a sacrifice, with her arms tied down and a done of monitors on. "How are you feeling?" Claire asks.

"Better. I am numb from the chest down." She looks to Jamie," What is wrong, brother?"

"Och. I am just worried."

"Your only worry should be how to pay for three colleges at once. I will be fine." He smiles at her and takes her bound hand. She squeezes it. 

The drape goes up and the surgery begins. Within minutes, they hear the' waaa waaa' cry of their daughter. The doctor holds her over the drape. 

"She was determined to beat her brothers out." She is wrapped up and taken to the pediatric team that awaits her.

"Is she okay?" Claire and Jenny asks together.

"Aye. A bit small, as expected. But healthy." All three breath a sigh of relief. Reuben is next. He also comes out crying. He is also small but healthy. Lastly is Rory. He must be tugged out from under his aunt's breast bone, where his siblings had pushed him. He is born quiet.

Claire notices the change in atmosphere right away. "Is he okay?" 

"We are working on him." Is the pediatrician's solemn answer. Jamie hurries to his side as Claire holds tight to Jenny's hand. They pray through the delivery of the afterbirths. Through the stitching of Jenny. Finally, right before she is due to be moved, a small squeak.

"He is smaller then the others. A mere three pounds. His blood sugar was critically low." Dr Stern explains an hour later. They sit in the NICU beside his warming isolette.

"Does that mean he has diabetes?" Claire asks.

"Not necassarily. He was beimg crowded by his siblings. The traumatic exit from the womb was also stressful. Those factors alone could have caused the drop. We will be monitoring him."

"And Samatha and Reuben?" Jamie asks.

"Very healthy and big for early triplets. Samatha weighs four pounds and is 18 inches. Reuben 4'2 and is 19 inches. They should by discharged in a few days. Rory needs to gain some weight and have his blood sugar monitered. But, other then his weight and blood sugar issues, he is doing well. "

"Mòran taing do Dhia. Is e mìorbhail a th ’annta."

"Aye. They are." As Dr Stern predicted, Samatha Janet Fraser, with chestnut hair that represents both her parents and the cat like Fraser blue eyes joins her brother Reuben James, who's brown curles and brown eyes make him the spit of Claire, are released to go home three days after their birth. Claire and Jamie are reluct to leave Rory Levi, who's red spiked hair and blue eyes make him the darling of the unit. They take turns staying at the hospital with him as the other stays with his siblings. He is finally sent home a week and a day after his birth at 3 pounds 4 ounces and 15 inches long. His blood sugar stays stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The Gailec is: Thank God. They are miracles.


	45. Christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are Christened.

When the babies turn 6 weeks old, they are finally big enough, strong enough, to be Christened. Reuben and Samatha, had been. But, they resolved to have them all together. So, when Rory finally reaches 4 pounds, they set it up. 

"I wish Fergus to be their Godfather." Claire says." I know you probably want Ian.."

"Nae. Fergus is perfect. If anything were to happen to us, he would be able to keep up with them." They had started a college and regular savings account as soon as they knew they were on the way as well as upping their life insurance policies. All their children will be well provided for. "Jenny as their Godmother?"

"Who else. Of course." Both are honored to accept. Jenny and Ian are already thus for Arabella.

They dress them in soft white gowns. They take a ton of pictures. One has Arabella holding all three as Jamie kneels behind her, unseen, offering support. Arabella had been a very good big sister. She fetched nappies, bottles, and dummy's like a pro. Gave them bottles as her parents or Fergus watched. Even offered to change her sissy's nappie. "But nae the lads cause they have wee wee's." She had declared to her daddy's delight.

Father MacNab greets them, Jenny and Ian at the front of the church. "Ye wish these precious children to be Christened into the faith?"

"We do."

"Who will be standing up for them?"

"We will." Fergus stands tall and proud beside his Aunt Jenny.

"Very good." He takes the first baby, Samatha, in his arms. "What will this child be called?"

"Samatha Janet Fraser." Jamie replies.

"Samatha Janet Fraser," he holds her head over the basin," I baptize the in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit." He sprinkles water over her head." She starts to wail with the first drops. When he is done, he hands her to her Godmother.

Next is Reuben. 

"What will this child be called?" 

"Reuben James Fraser." This time it is his mam that answers. The same sacrament. He also cries and is handed to his Godfather. Fergus rocks him as the priest takes Rory.

"And last, what is this child to be called?"

"Rory Levi Fraser." His proud daddy announces.

"It fits." The sacrament is preformed a third time but sleepy Rory doesn't cry. His aunt reachs out and pinches his toe. Awaken eith a start, in a strangers arms, wet, he lets out a scream that echoes through the church.

"What did you do that for?" Claire asks after she gets her son calmed down.

"The child must cry for the baptism to take."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Rory means red head. 
> 
> Any mistakes in the ceremony are mine. I am a Baptist and know only a nominial amount about Christening.


	46. "I Am Running Away!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella, overwhelmed by her siblings as they start to move declares her intentions to run away.

The babies start crawling at six months. Their parents are delighted. Their big sister not so much."

"They follow me everywhere!" She complains to Fergus. 

"Oui' cheri'. You are their big sister. They love you."

"I love them too. But.."

"Oui'. I understand."

"You are lucky you are in university." Fergus, now 18 is a fulltime student at the local uni. He lives at home but is gone must of the day.

"You will be fulltime next year. It will be okay."

They put up baby gates, that the triplets, working together, knock down. The only ones that are secured in the wall are the ones on the top and bottom of the stairs. The others are moved to much, depending on where they need to be confined.

"Momna, Sami knocked my blocks over, again!" An exasperated Arabella declares.

"I am sorry love." She scopes up her youngest daughter and strains to comfort her oldest," it won't always be this way."

"I ken momma it is just.."

"I will put her in her playyard and help you rebuild it."

When then start cruising the furniture at 9 months, the Fraser's take even more precautions. They double the height of the baby gate at the top of the stairs and remove the one from the bottom.

"They need to stretch their muscles and this is a safe way to do it." Jamie explains as he removes it. What neither realized is, though they can get up, they sometimes can't get down. Their wails draw whoever is closest to their rescue. One day that happens to be Arabella. After carefully placing each of them at the bottom only to see them hurry back up, she declares to her momma and daddy," I am running away!"

"And where would you be going mo chridhe?" Her daddy asks.

"Any place that doesn't have babies." Claire and Jamie look at each other and Claire gathers up the quickly climbing children while Jamie takes Arabella into his arms.

"Oof, ye weigh a ton. Ye are growing sae fast. I know it is hard right now. But, ye will soon have three siblings that will play anything with ye and ye aren't responsible for them. That is yer momma and I's job. Ye can do the fun stuff. Leave the fetching and hauling to us." She nods. "Now, how about I take ye out for some ice cream. We can bring some back for yer mam and Fergus?"

"And the babies?"

"They aren't old enough." He winks at her. She giggles and he kens all is okay.


	47. A Year Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets celebrate their first birthday and their parents reflect on how far they have come.

"Can ye believe they are already a year old?" Jamie says on the morning of their first birthday.

"Already?" replies his wife who had spent the previous day chasing after three active toddlers while running Arabella, who is in kindergarten, back and forth.

He gave her an indulgent smile," Weel, at least they are sleeping through the night." They watch them. Sami sleeps spread out, all over the crib, taking up as much room as she can. Reuben lays on his side, hand curled under his head, like Arabella does. Rory lays on his back, with his hands folded across his chest, just like his daddy. They all smile in their sleep. Claire thinks her daughter must have inherited her all over the place, sleeping from Mary, who's ovum she came from. She once again said a prayer for Mary and Jenny whom gave them such great gifts.

"Yes, and it is a relief. I can function better with real sleep."

"Aye. Can ye believe how blessed we are?"

"No. There are days that it feels lile a dream. When the triplets all want snuggles or Arabella shows me a new word she knows how to read or the day Fergus told us he was going for his Master's."

"Aye, and to think it all started when I decided on Beauchamp Day Care Center."

"Nae, I dinna even wish to think about it. How empty my life would be without ye, Fergus, Sami, Reuben, and Rory."

"Come now. You would still have Arabella."

"Aye, but now ken'ing ye. Being a daddy to the triplets, a father to Fergus, Nae I couldn't not have ye in my life."

"I feel the same. I thought my own center was all I ever would need but, that was before a certain red headed Scot turned my world upside down."

"Any complaints Mrs Fraser?"

"Nary a one." He holds her close as they watch their children sleep.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do ficlets featuring the children at a later date. But, this part of the story is complete. Thank you for all who read, left kudus an/ or comments. I appreciate each one.


End file.
